


You and the Night and the Music Part 3

by DeVara_Lavellan



Series: You and the Night and the Music [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Corypheus (Dragon Age) Being an Asshole, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dom Solas (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Alternate Universe - Freeform, F/M, Fear Demons (Dragon Age), Gothic Clubs, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Solas (Dragon Age), Rage, Solas (Dragon Age) Smut, The Orb of Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Torn Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVara_Lavellan/pseuds/DeVara_Lavellan
Summary: Thregan and Corvus are dead. Nira is still healing, and finally planning her dream wedding. But some deaths leave unfinished business, which can be more dangerous than any weapon.
Relationships: Abelas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Varric Tethras/Original Female Character(s)
Series: You and the Night and the Music [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653985
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Solas stories that I will forever read and re-read





	1. Fun and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family trip to Val Royeaux, an unexpected visitor, and an invitation to a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the following chapters have been Beta Read, sorry for all the mistakes!

It wound up turning into a whole family affair. Nira had called Dorian, Varric, and Bull to tell them where they were going, amidst all of Dorian’s fussing and happy shrieks that she was talking again, albeit, not often. She still had her moments of selective mutism. Dorian wanted to go with her to look at dresses, and Bull had to go with Dorian. Varric wanted to see Mellina, so he was joining. Abelas, Ithelin, and Solen were going as their guard, and Islanil didn’t want to leave Ahshala at home by herself. So they all piled into three non-descript black SUVs that Solas had purchased.

They reached the inn early, giving them time to unpack and begin looking around the city. Nira, Dorian, and Ahshala went to one of the local seamstresses to find her dress. 

“Nira, my sweet, we have been looking at the same two dresses for an hour. There are other stores my love.” Nira was torn. She loved the top of one of the dresses, but there was just too much chiffon for her liking. The seamstress came over to see what Nira had decided.

“The silk train on this one is gorgeous, but I’m not a fan of the full neck and long sleeves. The top on this one is more of what I’m looking for, just not so much chiffon,” The seamstress smiled. 

“My dear, it would be no trouble to combine the two. It would just take me a while. When is the big day?” 

“All Souls Day. We have a few months yet. A mask will need to be created to match the dress, is that possible?” Nira was hoping for a mask that wasn’t heavy and matched her dress.

“Of course! It would be no trouble at all! A friend of mine makes the most splendid masks in all of Orlais! I’m thinking with your choice of color and the day, it will need to be lace, no? No matter, we shall make you ravishing!” The seamstress took both dresses to the back room and came back out to bid the trio farewell. Now they needed to find Ahshala a dress to wear as her maid of honor. 

“Nira, what are you going to get Solas as his gift?” Nira had been pondering that for some time. Maybe a new staff? He had the money to do what he wanted. What could she possibly get him that he didn’t have? 

“Honestly Ahshala, I have no idea. What CAN I get him?” Ahshala thought for a moment. An idea sparked in her mind.

“Well, Islanil was telling me that it didn’t have to be something grand, it doesn’t even have to be something that everyone knows what it is. It just has to be special between the two of you. Know what I mean?” Nira understood. She left Dorian and Ahshala in the seamstress shop to look for a gift that Solas might appreciate. A young male elf beside a stand of what looked to be hand-carved figures caught her eye. 

“Good morning, lethallan. Did you carve these yourself?” Nira picked up a statue of Mythal. It was intricate, her wings spread proudly. 

“Yes, I did. Do you like them?” Nira nodded. She scanned the table, seeing a beautifully sculpted and hand-painted halla, ironically sitting next to a larger wolf statue. She picked both of them and paid the elf who wrapped them carefully in a box. 

“Pardon my forwardness, but are you Nira Mahariel of The Inquisition?” Nira flushed and nodded. “Oh, Creators! I was at Club Fen when you had one of your concerts last year and it was amazing! The Litha Festival is tomorrow night, it would be wonderful if you could join us!” Nira had not been to any of the Elven festivals in quite some time. She wondered what Solas would think of it, and what knowledge he could possibly bring. 

“Where is it being held?” She hoped it wasn’t one of the alienages, but she was pretty sure it would be.

“In the Northern alienage. Oh, this is so wonderful! Thank you Nira!” The young man was beaming. “Oh, my name is Dalinev. I cannot wait to tell everyone!” Nira smiled at the young elf. She was honestly excited, festivals with her family had been times of happiness. She just hoped Solas wouldn’t mind.

Solas had reserved the suite for their stay. He wanted her to fully enjoy their stay in the capital, though he knew she would have enjoyed the parties and festivities of his past. The door opened and Nira came in, laughing at something. He heard Ahshala’s voice behind her.

“We shall see you for dinner!” Nira closed the door and set her package on the table by the window. 

“I love her so much. So I have a question for you, my love,” Solas walked over to her, placing a swift kiss across her lips. Nira smiled.

“What is it?” Solas asked curiously.

“Well, I was shopping with Dorian and Ahshala and found a vendor outside who recognized me from one of my gigs. He invited me to the Northern alienage to sing at the Litha festival tomorrow. I wanted to see if you would want to go. I haven’t been to a festival for so long. Please?” Nira’s eyes shined with a childish hope. 

“Of course we can go. Do you have any other engagements today?” Nira shook her head. He smiled and his eyes darkened as he pulled her against him, weaving his fingers in her hair and setting her body on fire with his kiss. They spent the afternoon wrapped in the throes of passion until they were both breathless and the sun had sunk behind the Frostbacks. 

Dinner was a very loud affair, Dorian and Bull both having had shared a bottle and a half of wine, Varric trying to get everyone into a game of Wicked Grace, and Ahshala and Islanil barely concealing the fact that they would rather be in their room. Nira was nursing her third glass of wine when an elf walked in that she immediately recognized. Her glass shattered as it hit the floor, silencing the entire room. Ahshala shot from her chair to the elf that had just walked in and hugged him.

“DIN! Oh, Creators, I thought you were dead! Where have you been?” Ahshala punched his arm twice before hugging him again. Solas stood and shook his hand. 

“Dinlaselan, it is good to see you, my friend. Please, join us.” Nira was still silent as he sat next to her. He turned to her with a sheepish look on his face.

“Miss Nira, it’s a pleasure to see you again. I apologize for...well. You are safe again. That is what matters. I am Dinlaselan or Din. Whichever you prefer,” Nira’s breathing became difficult as she looked at the man who had given her the letter from Solas. A tear slipped from her eye and she pulled him into a crushing hug.

“I’m so happy you are alright. Thank you, Din. Thank you,” Nira sobbed in his arms for a moment while he awkwardly rubbed her back. 

“Um, Miss Nira, I-” He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the display of affection in front of everyone. Nira sniffed and pulled away, wiping her eyes with the napkin next to her plate. The waiter who had been serving their table came over and cleaned the broken glass. Nira made sure to leave him a generous tip as everyone went their separate ways for the night. Dinlaselan promised to come with everyone to the festival tomorrow. 

Solas led Nira back to their room after saying goodnight to everyone. It had been an emotional night. He had barely shut the door when Nira rounded on him.

“Where has he been? You said in your letter that he was one of yours, but I only saw him one other time before everything happened. Why is he here now?” 

“He was supposed to have woken you later that night to help you escape, but Corvus’ men got to you before he did. He stayed away out of shame. It was never his intention to deceive you.” Nira’s expression softened. 

“Ir abelas, vhenan. I was just always under the impression that he died. Ahshala was heartbroken when he didn’t come back. They became good friends in that house.” Solas gave her a brighter smile. He kissed her sweetly, tugging on her bottom lip as he pulled away.

“So, do I get to know what’s in the package?” He asked, motioning to the box on the table. Nira shook her head, a mischievous look on her face.

“No, not until All Souls Day. We should sleep, we have to find Dalinev tomorrow. I’m so excited about it!” They got ready for bed and fell asleep, Nira’s head resting on Solas’ chest.


	2. Litha Festival Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira and Solas attend the Litha Festival in Val Royeaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had to be split into 2 parts, it got away from me!
> 
> Come and be Welcome - Emily Holbert (Heather Dale Cover)

Solas and Nira woke early the next morning, enjoying a small breakfast in their room. Solen, Ithelin, and Abelas would join them at the Festival. Nira was buzzing with excitement when Solas asked her to stand.

“I have something for you. An outfit that would have been worn at this very festival in my youth.” She gasped as his eyes flashed a brilliant silver and her clothing changed. Her hair was in many braids, looping into a singular braid down her back. A tiara of oak leaves rested on top of her head with small silver chains intertwined. A choker of green silk was around her neck, a teardrop of peridot rested above her wolf’s head pendant while more fabric draped around her arms. A form-fitting bodice of green and black leather circled her torso. The top and bottom seams were lined with black wolf’s fur. Her skirt was a mix of dark colors, accenting the black and green of the silk and leather. Forest green footwraps embroidered with silver vines and leaves graced her small dancer's feet. Solas smiled as he summoned a mirror for her, her reaction being all the thanks he needed. 

Solas wore a comfortable outfit of green leggings and black leather footwraps, his tunic an earthy brown, a stark contrast to the blue-gray of his eyes. A wolf’s jawbone pendant was around his neck, resting atop a sash of black wolf fur over his right shoulder. Nira bit her bottom lip, aroused by just how form-fitting his leggings were. 

“You are so beautiful,” He barely whispered, the sight of her in an ancient outfit was distracting enough that he barely noticed her walk toward him. Nira smiled brightly up at him.

“You don’t look half bad yourself, my love,” She teased, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly at first, until he wrapped his arms around her tightly, tilting his head to the side to deepen their kiss. Nira moaned into his mouth as his hands gripped her waist. Solas pulled away, breathing hard.

“We should go look for your friend before I place wards around this room and have my way with you until tomorrow morning,” he panted. Nira giggled, giving him one last chaste kiss. She went to her bag and brought out a small bottle of perfume, spraying it twice on her neck and once on each wrist. The scent of Crystal Grace filled the room. Nira put it back in her bag and held her hand out to Solas, who took it gently and they left the inn to find Dalinev.

  
  


As it happened, they didn’t have to look very hard, Dalinev was waiting for them in the spot where his booth had been set up the day before. He waved excitedly at Nira when they approached. Ithelin, Solen, and Abelas were in comfortable clothing as well, whether their outfits were what they wore in the past, Nira didn’t know. 

“Aneth’ara, lethallan! It’s so good to see you! Everyone is so excited that you’re coming. Some of the da’lens are hoping you will sing. I admit, I find myself wishing the same,” Nira laughed and agreed that she would sing a few songs. 

“Dalinev, this is my Bonded, Solas. These are our friends, Ithelin, Abelas and Solen. I convinced them to join us, I hope you don’t mind,” It was a half-truth. Solas had insisted on bringing them as protection for Nira. Dalinev waved her concern away.

“It’s no problem, really! And I love your outfit by the way! Elgar’nan enaste, it’s wonderful to see that some of the People still remember these things,” Nira felt Solas’ hand grip hers tightly. He still hated the Evanuris passionately. 

“I’m sorry, emma’lath. If you want to leave-” Solas shook his head. He needed to let go of that part of his past and focus on Nira and now. He gave her an encouraging smile and continued toward the alienage. 

The group walked through the gate and got their first glimpse of a giant tree in the center of the town square. A fairly large, flat stone served as the altar to Elgar’nan. It was covered in oak branches and sunflowers, Crystal Grace, embrium, and Prophets Laurel blooms. The statue of Elgar’nan was tall, clearly carved by Dalinev. He really was very talented. The tree was strung with lights that would be lit as the sun went down, and the bonfires around the tree would be lit. Children were playing a game of Tag, weaving around the adults, their laughs, and giggles making Nira laugh with them. 

Rugs and blankets were laid on the ground in front of the altar, several drums, flutes and various other instruments lay off to the side. Nira was itching to dance and wondered who the musicians were. Dalinev introduced the group to the Elder Council who smiled at Dalinev’s enthusiasm over having Nira at their celebration. 

“Are you guys hungry at all? The food should all be ready by now and we can bring it out to the rugs. I can gather our drummers Nira, I saw you looking at the instruments!” 

“I am pretty hungry, and yes, I would like to dance. Maybe sing? Who knows!” Solas let her feel a wave of pride for her at how far she had come in healing her mind. Nira leaned over and kissed his cheek. Dalinev led them from the Council hall back to the tree where many of the alienages elves had already gathered and sat down. Some brought more blankets and rugs to sit on, keeping a wide area open in front of the altar for dancing. Dalinev excused himself to find the drummers while Nira and the others ate by the tree. Several people were looking at her curiously when three men and two women came over, picking up their instrument of choice. 

Dalinev motioned for Nira to come up and dance. She set her plate next to Solas and kissed him once more for luck. One of the drummers pounded on his drum to get the crowd's attention.

“I am so happy that you all have come to celebrate Litha! This year, I have a special treat for everyone though. Let me introduce Nira Mahariel of The Inquisition!” The younger elves all cheered while the older hahrens just shrugged, not knowing who she or her band was. Nira waved at the crowd and went over to speak with the musicians.

“Do you know the song ‘Come and Be Welcome’?” She asked one of the drummers. He nodded and smiled as he stood and looked over the crowd, waving over two women.

“The song requires three women, right?” The drummer asked her. Nira nodded and hugged the other two women in greeting. They stood in a circle, their arms raised, and joined hands as Nira began singing. Nira turned in a circle and faced the crowd as the first lines were her own. The two women and drums joined her a moment later. The three danced in a spinning circle, bowing and spinning around each other. The flutes harmonized their voices at the chorus. Several children ran up to the dancing women, mimicking their dancing, causing the singers to falter in the words from laughter. The crowd laughed at the children’s antics and sang with them when the chorus came around again. Nira was dancing now with a young man no older than twelve, skipping in a circle while she sang. The other women were spinning two young female elves in a continuous circle, their laughter infectious. The song ended with all of them stomping to the last beat of the drum.

The crowd around them cheered, even the hahrens were impressed by her talent. Nira went back over to Solas who handed her a waterskin. She took a few drinks and caught her breath as a group of very small children came to sit by them.

“You sing really good! Can I sing like that one day?” A little girl asked Nira. Nira smiled and pulled the child into her lap.

“Of course you can, da’len. You can do anything you put your mind to. Just remember to practice every day!” The girl giggled and shuffled out of Nira’s lap, running over to her mother, jabbering away about how she wanted to sing like her. Her mother laughed and picked up her daughter, spinning her around in a circle. Nira and Solas laughed at the sight.


	3. Litha Festival Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Litha Festival. Nira dances with Solas and Abelas, Abelas meets a girl (GASP!) and Nira helps tell the story of Elgar'nan, much to Solas' annoyance. More dancing and revelry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story that the harhen tells is not mine. It is from Dragon Age: Inquisition. Codex Entry Number 13, Elgar'nan: The All-Father. All rights belong to Bioware!
> 
> All songs in this chapter are by Blackmore's Night:  
> Song and Dance Pt. 2 (Nira and Solas dance)  
> Sake of The Song (Nira and Abelas dance)  
> Under a Violet Moon (Nira sings)  
> Toast to Tomorrow (Nira sings)  
> Dancer and the Moon (Nira sings)

Solen and Ithelin were dancing with two women off to the side, Abelas sitting with Nira and Solas.

“Abelas, I insist you dance tonight! Have some fun!” Nira teased him. “And I claim the first dance with you!” Solas huffed.

“Vhenan, do I not get to dance with you?” Solas teased. Nira stared at him.

“Of course! Solen and Ithelin are already enjoying themselves, I just thought that Abelas should be able to as well,” Nira smiled at her friend who was flushed with self-consciousness. 

“I would be honored to dance with you Miss Nira. If you do not mind, ma’tarlin?” Nira beamed. She of course had to dance with Solas first, she was just waiting for the right song to be played that he was comfortable dancing to. As if on cue, heavy drums and bagpipes started playing. Solas stood and offered Nira his hand. Nira smiled, taking his hand and letting him help her stand. They rushed to the dancing area, joining Solen and Ithelin. They linked arms and spun in place, turned and spun in the opposite direction, part of the beat kept by people clapping in tune with the song. Solas lifted Nira off her feet easily as she arched her back, reaching for the sky. Solen turned and took Nira’s hand as they all switched partners and began the movements over again, repeating it for a total of three times when each dancer came back to their original partner, repeating the dance once more, the song ending with the men bowing to their partners, and the women giving them a small curtsy. Nira took Solas’s hand and went back to their spot by Abelas, who had been joined by Dalinev. 

“Nira, I didn't know you could dance that well! That was something!” Nira flushed at the compliment. 

“Thank you, Dalinev. It’s so wonderful to spend Litha with friends and family again. Thank you so much for inviting us!” It was Dalinev’s turn to be embarrassed, the tips of his ears going pink. Nira’s own ears perked when she heard another good song for dancing begin. She stood and grabbed Abelas’ hand, dragging him to the dancing area. The song was a fast-paced beat, and for the first time, she actually heard Abelas laugh. The crowd clapped in time with the drums and cheered as they moved around the dance area. Their quick steps were flawless, and as the song ended, Nira hugged her friend closely.

“Thank you Nira, I haven’t danced in quite some time,” he told her as they walked back over to where Solas and Dalinev were talking. Nira sat down but glanced back up at Abelas who was staring at someone near the tavern. Nira followed his gaze to an elven woman with hair black as pitch, olive skin, hazel eyes, and a smile that could light a room. She nudged Solas and pointed to Abelas and to the woman who had noticed Abelas staring. She gave him a small wave and turned back to her friend she was talking to. Abelas walked around Nira and Solas toward her. They couldn’t hear what he said to her, but by her laughter and smile, it was something sweet. He offered her his hand and led her to the dancing area and spent the next four songs dancing with her.

“It is good to see him like this again. I wonder if he will introduce us?” Solas mused as he and Nira watched him. Solen and Ithelin had joined them, wondering about the woman Abelas was dancing with.

“Well, it’s about time, don’t you think? Islanil will be upset he missed seeing this,” said Solen. Solas and Ithelin agreed. Nira brought her phone out and snapped a few pictures, squealing when she got one of him smiling. She sent the pictures to Ahshala and told her to show Islanil. 

The festivities continued into the night, and as the sunset behind the mountains, the bonfires were lit, the candles on the altar and lights in the tree were lit, giving the area an almost ethereal look. The children were all gathered on the rugs, waiting for the story of Elgar’nan to be told before they were sent off to bed. The Elder Council members were sitting in front of the altar about to begin when Nira ran over and whispered something to one of the elders. He smiled and laughed, nodding his head. She sat down next to him as they began the tale.

“ Long ago, when time itself was young, the only things in existence were the sun and the land.” Nira waved her hands, creating images of the Sun and a barren landscape, void of any life. The image shimmered as the Sun’s rays touched the land, and dust flew into the air, swirling into the shape of an Elvhan man. Elgar’nan. The children gasped in awe.

“ As a gift to Elgar'nan, the land brought forth great birds and beasts of sky and forest, and all manner of wonderful green things. Elgar'nan loved his mother's gifts and praised them highly and walked amongst them often.” Another wave of her hands and the image changed, the land now lush and green, trees reaching to the sky, all manner of bird flying in the bright blue sky. Creatures both extinct and still existing wandered the plains and forest. One child reached his hand out to try and catch one of the birds, his hand passing through the image. 

“The sun, looking down upon the fruitful land, saw the joy that Elgar'nan took in her works and grew jealous. Out of spite, he shone his face full upon all the creatures the earth had created and burned them all to ashes.” The image shimmered and the trees were alight with flames, the plains burning around the creatures who disappeared in clouds of ash. The children cried out as the image disappeared. Nira looked at the elders who continued the tale. One of the children crawled into Nira’s lap, clearly sleepy. She smiled down at him as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

“The land cracked and split from bitterness and pain, and cried salt tears for the loss of all she had wrought. The pool of tears cried for the land became the ocean, and the cracks in her body the first rivers and streams.” Nira wiggled her fingers, images shimmering back to life as she showed the land shaking and enormous cracks and fissures forming in the land, filling with water as rain fell from the sky. 

“Elgar'nan was furious at what his father had done and vowed vengeance. He lifted himself into the sky and wrestled the sun, determined to defeat him. They fought for an eternity, and eventually, the sun grew weak, while Elgar'nan's rage was unabated. Eventually, Elgar'nan threw the sun down from the sky and buried him in a deep  [ abyss ](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Void) created by the land's sorrow.” The images twisted and shifted, showing the man flying into the sky, wrestling with the Sun’s rays until he threw the Sun into a deep chasm in the land. The image went dark and the children gasped again.

“With the sun gone, the world was covered in shadow, and all that remained in the sky were the reminders of Elgar'nan's battle with his father—drops of the sun's lifeblood, which twinkled and shimmered in the darkness.” Points of light slowly dotted the image and began twinkling in the darkness of the picture. The elder telling the tale pointed to the sky above them, the children all craning their necks to see the stars in the night sky. Nira let the image disappear and the children clapped at the end of the story. The sleeping boy in Nira’s lap stirred, his light brown eyes shining in the firelight. Nira smiled at him as he sat up.

“Where is your mamae, da’len?” The boy looked around and spotted a woman with the same color eyes as her son. He stood and hugged Nira with his tiny arms and waddled back over to his mother. Nira found Solas in the crowd, a pointedly irritated look on his face. She stood and walked over to him.

“Solas, what’s wrong?” Nira had an inkling of what was bothering him but wanted to hear it from him.

“Gisharel was a fool. Elgar’nan was a pompous-” Nira placed a finger over his lips. His scowl only deepened. 

“It’s a children’s tale, ma’lath, nothing more. I know how upsetting these stories are for you, and I’m sorry. Maybe since there are five of you ancient Elvhen walking around, you can collectively pool your knowledge and set the records straight?” Solas smirked.

“Technically six. Dinlaselan was still very young when the war ended and I created the Veil,” Nira’s eyes widened in shock. 

“All I’m saying love is that you have the ability to put things right. Show the elves who the Evanuris truly were. Tell them what you did for them, for us. Many may not believe it, and that’s okay. Others will in time, and that is okay too. I know who you truly are, Fen’Harel, and I love you. Bellanaris, ma’fen’lath. Okay, you stubborn, prideful man?” She poked him in the chest and kissed him, erasing the annoyance of the tale. 

“I will try, my love. Now, are you ready to head back to the inn?” 

“Now? The fun has just started! There is fire dancing, jumping the bonfires, all of that! Let’s enjoy tonight! I am having so much fun!” Nira laughed as Dalinev ran up and pulled her back to the dancing area. 

“Nira, you promised to sing more!” She looked back at Solas who had a loving smile on his face. She grinned at him and turned back to the musicians and Dalinev.

“Alright! What songs do I have to pick from?” The head drummer passed her a notebook with song titles and artist names. She flipped through the book, selecting three songs and handed the drummer back the book. She turned and faced the crowd of elves, waiting with anticipation for her to begin the music. 

The guitar and tambourine began as Nira closed her eyes and swayed with the sweet notes. The words were soft and quiet as she raised her arms to the sky, waving her hands in a serpentine motion. The bass of the drums joined her, then the women who sang and danced with her earlier in the day. The three clapped a beat to the music as the violin and guitar played their solo, Nira moving her hips with the music. The crowd of elves clapped with them, some dancing in front of the singers. Nira raised her hand and joined them with her fellow singers and twirled in a spinning circle as she sang, two heavy drum beats and the crowd shouting ending the song. Everyone applauded the group. Solas walked to the front, kissing Nira sweetly in front of everyone. 

The next song began with a sharp guitar riff, luring Nira back to the front of the altar as the violin began a very gypsy melody. One of the women wrapped a hip skirt around her waist, the bells and coins trilling with each movement. She let go of her anxiety and began moving her hips separate from her torso as she stepped back and forth on the stage. The women moved similarly as Nira spun in place. A few of the men and women in the crowd began forming a circle around the tree, moving counter-clockwise. Nira smiled as she continued her belly dancing movements in the opposite direction of the crowd, laughing as they lifted their hands and shouting seven times, leading them to a higher chord toward the end of the song. She belted out the last note, ending with a shout of “HEY!” Everyone was laughing. She saw Solen and Ithelin coming out of the circle of people with the women they had been dancing with all afternoon. Nira accepted a waterskin and took a long drink, curing the impending cottonmouth that came with singing several songs in a row.

The violin, drums, and flute signaled the beginning of her third song. Nira stepped in time with the bass, her gaze sweeping over the crowd who were clapping with the beat of the music once again. Her hips bounced with the beat of the chorus, the hip skirt adding its own music to the song. The crowd punctuated those beats by pumping their fists in the air three times, shouting, “HEY, HEY, HEY!” Nira stomped her foot on the rugs as they shouted, taking the notes to a higher octave. She shimmied her hips, rattling the bells and coins on her hip skirt with the long last note ending the song with a shout. Nira smiled as she panted, a sheen of sweat on her forehead.

Solas had enjoyed her performances tonight. It had been a long time since he had seen her this happy. She made her way through the crowd, cheers, and applause following her, back to him. He wrapped her in his arms, lifting her from her feet. She pulled his face down to hers for a scorching kiss.

“Can we go back to the inn now?” Nira whispered in his ear, her breath hot against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He nodded. They looked around for Solen, Ithelin, and Abelas, finding them near the gates. Abelas was holding the hand of the black-haired elf he met that afternoon. He brushed a kiss across her knuckles and walked over to Nira and Solas. Solas raised an eyebrow at him, causing Abelas’ ears to go red. 

“Abelas, it is good to see you happy, my friend. When do we get to meet her?” Abelas shrugged.

“I’m not sure. We plan to have dinner next weekend if that’s acceptable? Solen can take my place on Friday night,” Solas chuckled at his friend.

“Of course it’s alright. For now, we should return to the inn,” Abelas nodded and walked over to Solen and Ithelin, having to drag them away from the women they had spent the day with. Nira laughed. Dalinev ran over after being told that Nira was leaving.

“Nira! Are you leaving already? We haven’t even jumped the bonfires yet!” 

“I am exhausted, Dalinev. Forgive me. I promise to come visit the next time I’m in the city, okay?” He smiled weakly. 

“Okay. Well, it was awesome having you here! Take care!” Nira waved and they turned back towards the gate and walked back to the inn. 


	4. Dread Wolf Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.

Nira walked over to the table and began removing the choker when she felt Solas behind her. He slid his hands around her waist and she let her hands fall over his and laid her head back on his now bare chest. He turned her around and gently removed the oak tiara from her hair. His arms went around her neck and unclipped the choker, setting both on the table by the window. Nira’s hands came to rest on his chest, her nails gently biting into his skin, causing him to hiss in her ear. 

His hooded eyes were dark and hungry. That look sent waves of heat straight to her belly as he bent to capture her lips with his own. One hand threaded itself through her braids while the other held her against him tightly. He tugged on her hair, exposing her bare neck to him. Solas ran his tongue over the muscles in her neck, her throaty moan vibrating against his tongue. Her arms had gone around him, the pads of her fingers pressing into his back. 

He let go of her hair and slid his hands down her spine, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Nira tilted her head to deepen their kiss as he walked them over to their bed, laying her on the plush comforter. Her body temperature was rising to an uncomfortable level, her voice becoming louder as Solas ground his hips against her core. She wasn’t sure how to get out of the bodice Solas had placed on her, her hands searching for ties or clasps anywhere. 

“You want out of your bodice, ma’lath?” His voice was deeper, his breath warm against her neck. “I want you to beg me for it.” Nira moaned, his voice stern but loving. 

“Please vhenan, get me out of this thing!” Nira reached up and grabbed her hair in her fists as he ground his erection against her. “Please, I need…” 

“What do you need, Nira?” He asked her as his hands reached under her skirt and slowly removed her soaked smallclothes. His hand came back up swiftly and cupped her entire sex in his hand, running his middle finger between her folds. Her back arched, pressing herself harder against his hand. 

“Ah, is that how you ask, vhenan?” His hand disappeared, making her cry out in frustration. 

“Solas, please, please take this off me.  _ Sathan, ma’lath Fen’Harel? _ ” 

“There’s a good girl,” He waved his hand over her torso, the bodice vanishing. Their auras sparked against each other, the love and passion between them crackling with energy. Solas gave himself a moment to enjoy the sight of her topless beneath him before lowering himself over her, taking one of her taught, rosy nipples in his mouth. He moaned at the taste of her. Nira wanted to rake her nails across the back of his head but held herself in check. Instead, she grabbed her hair and writhed beneath him, desperate for him to fill her.

His hand went under her skirt again, teasing her swollen bud with his thumb. “Always so ready for me. Is this what you want?” He thrust a finger inside of her and removed it just as quick.

“YES! Please,  _ sathan,sathan, emma’lath… _ ” Nira crooned. Solas laid on his back and pulled her on top of him. She started to go for the ties on his leggings when he pinned her arms behind her.

“Not yet my love,” He waved his hand over her again, removing her skirt and leaving her bare on top of him. Using one hand to keep her arms behind her, his other went between them into her slick core. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, her cries hardening him even more. 

“Show me the power of those beautiful hips, Nira. I want to feel your ecstasy on my fingers, vhenan.” Nira used her belly dancing training to roll her hips over his fingers, adjusting slightly so they would hit the right spot whenever she moved her hips forward. Nira strained against his grip, desperate for some control. He only tightened his hand on her wrists. 

“I need to hear you Nira,” He thrust his fingers hard against her, matching the pace of her hips. He could feel her slick walls tightening around his fingers, each thrust of his hand making her moan louder. 

“Solas,  _ sathan, _ harder!” She screamed to the ceiling. Her body convulsed as she came around his fingers, yet he still thrust them into her, tearing every last ounce of pleasure from her body. 

“Nira, my heart, you are so beautiful when you are like this,” She was hungry for more of him, never satisfied. He pulled his fingers away, giving Nira an idea. She grabbed his hand and slowly cleaned the two fingers with her tongue. The way his eyes darkened and smoldered made her hot and craving more of him. He snatched his hand away and crashed into her lips, releasing her hands from behind her. His powerful arms wrapped around her, enveloping her as if they could meld into each other. Nira reached out with her mana to undo the ties of his leggings, his growl of disapproval rumbled against her chest.

“That is called cheating, my heart,” Nira giggled. He rolled them over so he was on top of her again and sat up on the edge of the bed. Nira crawled off the bed, giving Solas a prime view of her luscious ass. Finally off the bed, Nira flattened her feet on the floor, her ankles flush with the soft rug, knees bent and slightly apart, hands folded in her lap. She watched as Solas removed his pants, freeing his member that was already slick for her. Nira couldn’t help but lick her lips. It did not go unnoticed.

“Hungry, are we?” He asked her playfully. She leveled her eyes at him.

“Famished, my love,” taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Solas growled. He tugged her lip from her teeth and kissed her once more before he allowed her to take him into her mouth. Nira loved the taste of him, the feel of him coming undone with her mouth around him. He gently grabbed her hair and pressed himself to the back of her throat. Nira had long ago learned to control her gag reflex and easily swallowed him, constricting her throat around him. 

Solas moaned as she continued to suck and swallow him. He fought the urge to stand and ravage her mouth when she moaned around his swollen member, the sound vibrating against him. She sat up for a moment.

“Solas, you’re holding back, I know you are. Please, ma’lath. I won’t break. Not with you,” her words were his undoing as he stood and roughly grabbed her hair. 

“Nira, you are so precious to me. My love, my heart, my Bonded. Now, open that beautiful mouth of yours.” 

“ _ Ar lath ma, _ Solas,” she said before he thrust himself into her mouth, holding her steady by her hair. She groaned around him, reaching up to his hips and dragging her nails down his legs. He cried out her name as he spent himself down her throat, feeling her swallow his seed. He nearly collapsed back onto the bed as she stood, a wicked gleam in her eyes. 

“I told you I wouldn’t break my love. Your pleasure and ecstasy at my hands gives me unimaginable happiness. As I know mine does for you,” Solas wondered how he could have lived so long and not met anyone who even came close to comparing to Nira. 

She reached up and pulled him to her lips, their auras melding in perfect harmony. Her kiss hardened him again, fiercely. He needed to feel her on him, her wetness around him. She reached between them, stroking him as she slowly pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him. He lifted her hips and sheathed himself in one stroke, fitting inside her like two pieces of a puzzle coming together. He sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist, driving himself deeper into her heated core. 

Nira cried out as he drove himself into her, holding her in place for a few moments. “Nira, my love. You will not release until you beg me for it screaming, is that understood?” She nodded. Nira began riding him until they found their rhythm, and as she came right to the edge, he would stop. Solas laid her on her back, laying one of her long legs over his shoulder and holding her hands above her head, again, thrust into her again and again. He brought her to the edge again and stopped. 

“Solas, please stop teasing me…” She mewled. His grip on her tiny wrists increased. 

“Did I say mewling like a hungry kitten? I said I want you begging for your release screaming it. Until you scream,” he pounded himself into her hard, drawing a sharp cry from her lips. Solas rolled her onto her stomach and lifted her hips in the air. 

“Such a good girl. But I still want my name on your lips when I fuck you senseless,” Nira moaned and tried to buck against him. He gripped her sides, digging his nails into her hips. She cried out as he pounded himself into her, her cries becoming more ragged. “Nira, my precious, my everything, scream for me,” He whispered in her ear as she screamed.

“Fen’Harel, please,  _ sathan, ma’fen’lath,  _ fuck me!” 

“Once more Nira,” he growled, his eyes flashing their fiery red.

“DREAD WOLF FUCKING TAKE ME!” Her cries were their undoing. Nira could only describe her orgasm as cosmic. Her sight went white and black spots danced at the edges of her vision. Solas collapsed on top of her, both of them panting, slick with sweat. 

“ _ Ar lath ma, vhenan. Bellanaris,  _ Nira,” Solas whispered to her as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	5. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Carol of the Bells  
> Moonlight Sonata 3rd Movement - Beethoven

Nira and Solas woke up early, anxious to get on the road. Everyone met down in the dining room of the inn for breakfast, their cars had been brought around and were being loaded with their belongings. Nira was sitting in the back, curled up next to Solas, her head in his lap. Their trip had been so much fun. Now she had 2 months to plan a wedding. Dorian had secured the seamstress’s information so she could deliver her dress when it was ready. Hopefully there would be enough time for a proper fitting. 

Dorian claimed nearly all of her free time in planning. A month after the Litha festival, her dress was delivered and it was all that she hoped for and more. The dress itself was black and red like she wanted, the sweetheart neckline daringly modest. The off-the-shoulder sleeves were soft silk with loops that would go over her middle fingers. Lace bell sleeves of Highever Weave red covered the black silk. The midsection was a soft belt of wolf fur as she had requested. The train of the dress extended about two feet behind her. The black leather footwraps were embroidered with red vines. The ensemble was completed with a black choker with red silk draping behind her, a single garnet teardrop resting in the hollow of her throat. It reminded her of the choker Solas had given her for Litha. The mask was of a soft black leather, the red embroidery matching that of her footwraps. 

The elven headpiece she would wear was made of Everite, molded and twisted in intricate knots, leaves of Silverite and small pearls dotted the elegant piece. Small Silverite chains draped and looped around her head and would go well with how she would wear her hair. Her hair would be braided in three braids on both sides, coming together in a single braid down the center, silver cord would be strung with each braid. Nira was fitted perfectly into her gown with plenty of time to finish the last minute preparations. 

Varric had secured the Witchwood Cave as the venue, set up had been going for two weeks and Nira was anxious to see it. Her and Dorian arrived at the park, seeing the chairs being set up on either side of a pathway that had been built right up to the mouth of the cave where a Gothic wrought iron archway stood, covered in Embrium blooms. The posts on either side of the pathway each had pots of lily blooms sitting on top; the wire strung between the posts were wrapped with Royal Elfroot vines. The long black runner was placed between the miniature fences, which would protect her dress.The chairs were alternating black, red, and silver like the colors of her dress. Strings of lights were twined through the branches of the trees which would be lit once night fell. Bull had repurposed several old boxing rings and created a slightly raised platform for dancing after the ceremony. Hawke would be DJing that night. 

The dresses for her friends had come in not a moment too soon. Each dress was the same style, each having a red corset top with off-the-shoulder sleeves and black satin skirt. The wide silver belts brought the dresses together. Leliana, Ahshala and Isera were having the time of their lives being fitted into their dresses, while Nira was trying to convince Cassandra to get into her dress. The investigative Seeker was possibly more stubborn than Solas, and that was saying something.

“Cass, it’s for two hours, then you can put your boots back on. Please? For me?” Nira crooned, dramatically batting her eyelashes at her. 

“Ugh, fine. Only for you, my friend,” Cassandra acquiesced. Nira beamed at her. “Speaking of fittings, are Solas and his men getting fitted?” 

“They are wearing something more...traditional,” Nira told her. It was a half-truth, she couldn’t tell her that her husband and their security staff were ancient Elves from the time of Arlathan. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at Nira. “What? Okay, fine. They are wearing traditional elven armor that will match the colors of everyone. I don’t know exactly what they look like, but I know the color scheme and everything will be fine.” 

An hour later, Nira had all four of her wedding party fitted into their dresses. They each took their dresses home with them and waited for the big day. Her seamstress from Val Royeaux was a miracle worker, spotting the most miniscule detail out of place. 

“Nira,  _ ma chere,  _ your friends look  _ fantastique _ ! I will see you in a month!” The Orlesian woman kissed both of her cheeks and flounced out of the room, her bright pink sewing bag swinging on her arm. Nira yawned, looking at her phone for the time. It was early evening, Solas and Abelas would be home soon from purchasing a few items for their armor. Ithelin, Islanil, and Solen already had their armor ready. She turned on the music player and laid on the couch, curling around the now faded pink stuffed nug Ahshala had given her. The calming piano music lulled her to sleep quickly, and she soon found herself in the last place she ever wanted to be in again: Corvus’ house.

_________________________________________

Solas and Abelas were stopped at a red light when unadulterated fear shocked him to his core. He focused on the connection between himself and Nira, searching for the cause. She was having a nightmare.

“Abelas, get us home, quickly,” The ancient sentinel looked in the mirror at his friend and saw his eyes turn their fiery red whenever he was supremely upset about something. The light thankfully turned green and he was able to fly through traffic, getting them to their building in record time. Solas used his Fade-Step to scale the stairs to their floor instead of waiting for the elevator, Nira’s fear was tangible the closer he got in proximity to her. Someone was pounding on their door as he reached the door from the stairwell. He could hear Ahshala yelling Nira’s name and unsuccessfully trying to turn the door handle as it had been locked.

“NIRA! Open the door!” They could hear Nira screaming in fear. Solas appeared behind Ahshala, startling the woman. She immediately moved, seeing the look on his face as he kicked his own door halfway across the room to get to his wife. They were met with a sight that froze them in their tracks. Nira was hovering above the sofa, her hair a halo of fire around her, her eyes open but unseeing of the waking world. Ahshala tried to move toward her best friend, but was stopped by Solas who had summoned his staff from nowhere, the crystal between the snake's mouths now a large black and green orb, crackling and sparking with energy.

Abelas had finally reached their door and saw them, Solas preparing to battle whatever force held Nira, and Ahshala, unable to do anything but watch her friend in shock, tears shining on her face. Abelas quickly pulled her from the room to protect her while summoning his armor and bow. Solas looked to his right, seeing his oldest friend beside him, an arrow nocked and drawn, itching for a target. Anything physical to shoot at to protect Nira. 

The faded and translucent image of a man appeared next to Nira, maniacally laughing as the image became clearer. They knew this laugh too well, it sent chills down Abelas’ spine to hear it again. The man was dead, he had watched Solas drive his staff blade into the mage’s heart and felt his life fade. This was impossible. The thoughts ran through his head as he slowly started to panic.

The spirit let his hands drift into Nira’s chest. Solas cast a barrier over himself, Abelas and Ahshala, then immediately cast Mind Blast to push the spirit away from Nira, keeping it from fully possessing her. The spirit roared in anger and disappeared in a flash. Nira fell back to the couch, unconscious from the trauma of the attempted possession. Solas let the barriers around them drop and ran to his Bonded. He roused her from her sleep, her eyes finding Solas above her. He held her as she cried on his shoulder.

Abelas walked Ahshala back to her apartment she shared with Islanil. The woman was still shaking when they reached her door.

“Abelas, what happened back there? I know who that was so don’t lie to me,” Ahshala could be very direct at times. Abelas wiped a hand over his face, frustrated.

“I’m not a mage, Ahshala. Solas could explain this better than I could. Please try to rest Ahshala. We will figure this out,” Abelas waited until she had closed the door and heard the lock slide into place. He ran his hands through his hair, angry at the fact that Nira seemed unable to get away from Corvus, even in death. They had to find a way to end this for good. 

Solas heard Abelas walk in and close the door. He hoped Ahshala was alright. Nira certainly wasn’t. She had retreated into herself again, not speaking and barely letting him hold her. He stood from the couch and pulled his phone out, looking for Leliana’s number. The line rang and Leliana answered with surprise at Solas’ call.

“Solas, this is unexpected. Is everything alright?” He paused, unsure of how to answer her question. “Solas, what is going on?” Damn the spy. 

“I need you to come over. This is not something I wish to discuss over the phone,” His tone was clipped, holding back the fear he felt at seeing Nira like this again had been difficult.

“I’m on my way.” 

The line went dead. Solas turned when he heard the door to the balcony open. Nira had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and was leaning her arms on the railing. Her hair fell in front of her face as she leaned her head down and her shoulders began shaking. Solas joined her, wrapping his arms around her. He wanted to take the nightmares away from her. 

“Nira, you know I will protect you at all costs, right?” He rubbed her arms over the blanket. She turned and stared at him, her eyes swimming with worry. Abelas knocked on the window, making Nira jump.

“Sir, Leliana is here. Should I show her in?” Solas nodded. Nira gave him a confused look. 

“Vhenan, please trust me. Come,” He held his arm out for her to enter the apartment first. Leliana rushed over to her friend and gathered her in a hug. After a moment, they parted.

“Solas, why the urgency?” Solas gestured to the couch for the two women to sit. 

“Nira was having a nightmare and when I finally got here,” He paused. Leliana was a faithful woman. Every week, she was at the Chantry. He didn’t know how she was going to take this. He sighed. “When I got here, she was hovering above the couch and a spirit was attempting to possess her.” Leliana’s eyes were wide but unreadable. 

“When you say possessed, you mean, what exactly?” 

“It seems that a particularly strong spirit of Vengeance was attempting to influence her. It may have been what Corvus’ spirit formed into after he died. I need your network to find a place that is safe,” Nira had been silent until he asked her friend to find another place for her to hide.

“NO! Not again! Solas, please! I want to help you fight this! It is high time for me to just fucking be left alone to live my life! I told you this last year, I am through running!” She was desperate. 

“Nira, it’s not like that! Listen to me. This place will have protections beyond what we have here, and it will NOT be permanent. I swear this to you,” Nira sighed. She knew when he was feeling protective, there was no stopping him. 

“Alright my love. I trust you. And I trust you Leli. Can we at least do this tomorrow, when I’ve had a chance to calm down?” Leliana and Solas both nodded. She needed time to think. Abelas walked Leliana to the door. Solas grabbed Nira’s hands, a worried crease forming between his eyes. She pulled him closer, kissing away the concern and fear from his face. She stood and walked to the piano, needing to process her thoughts. She no more than placed her fingers on the keys when an idea sparked for one of her upcoming concerts with the community orchestra.

She pulled out her phone and dialed her friend Thomas who was one of their most talented pianists. 

“Thomas! How are you? So listen, I had a great idea for something that would be a lot of fun for the Satinalia concert. A piano and violin duel!” She paused and waited for his answer.

“Nira, you are awesome! So what song would we do?” Nira thought. She stood and lifted the seat on the piano bench to sort through her piano music. Her eyes fell on a small booklet of a famous human pianist from ages ago. “What about the 3rd movement of Moonlight Sonata and I was also thinking, Carol of the Bells?” The line was silent for a moment.

“Hell yes! Let’s start practicing after your wedding, yeah? Gotta set down some logistics for the concert though. Talk at’cha later!” Nira pulled out the music and flipped to the page with the music she wanted.

She sat at the piano and played a few chords before settling and beginning the quick-paced music. She wondered how it would translate to her violin as she played, her fingers flying over the ebony and ivory keys. She felt her worries wash away as her mind focused on each note, the beat of her feet on the pedals. She ended the song, feeling eyes on the back of her head. She turned and saw Solas smiling at her. 

“That is the song I was talking to Thomas about. I also want to play this one, tell me what you think?” He nodded, coming to stand in the curve of the grand piano to watch her play. Her fingers started slowly over the keys, the soft melody growing louder as she focused on the notes. Solas stood there in awe of his beautiful Bonded, her talent with music was as incredible as her determination. She ended the song and looked at Solas with a shy smile on her face.

“Ma’lath, you play beautifully as always. I believe you and Thomas will have a wonderful time practicing. Now, shall we look at places to stay?” Nira nodded excitedly. It was still hiding, but she would have Solas with her. Creators, she loved him. If someone had told her two years ago that she would be in love and Bonded, she would have laughed in their face. Now, she couldn’t imagine a day going by without Solas in her life. They had been through so much in such a short amount of time and he had stayed by her through it all. 

She must have had a faraway expression on her face when Solas came and sat next to her at the piano. 

“Is everything alright, my love?” She felt his aura brush hers with concern. Nira took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, shaking her head.

“Yes, I was just thinking about how much we have been through and how grateful I am to have met you when I did. Anyone else would have run screaming in the opposite direction a long time ago,” Solas frowned at her words.

“Vhenan, I am not ‘anyone else.’ You changed everything when I first heard you sing. I would not trade a moment I have spent with you for anything,” Nira closed her eyes, savoring his words as she lay her head on his shoulder. 

“I know you aren’t Solas. Forgive my poor choice of words. I’m just sick of being hunted, having to hide. Again. I thought I was past all of this. I’m tired of it,” The defeated tone of her voice tore at him. 

“We will get through this. We always have.” He asked her, lightly stroking her knuckles with his thumb. She nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. “Let’s get you to bed my love.” He pulled her to her feet and led her upstairs to their room.

The morning dawned brightly. Solas leaned against his headboard and stared at the sleeping form of his beloved. Her eyes darted back and forth beneath her eyelids and he wondered what she was dreaming about. The previous evening had kept him awake most of the night. Nira smiled softly in her sleep and he was glad she was having a good dream. Solas sat like this until Nira began stirring, her eyes fluttering open slowly, her arms stretching above her head. Her neon eyes met his and she smiled sleepily.

“What?” She asked. 

“Nothing. You were having a good dream it seemed and I’m glad you were able to get some sleep after yesterday,” Nira sat up, a twinge of concern touched his aura. “I didn’t sleep well last night love, it’s alright.” She frowned at his words. Solas not being able to sleep wasn’t common and it had her worried. She sighed, her proud wolf. Nira knew he was worried about yesterday’s events.

“Well, I have to go to the center today, Thomas and I are going to practice. Come by later?” He nodded. She leaned down to kiss him when his arms came around her and pulled her back down onto the pillows. Nira shrieked, laughing as Solas kissed her.


	6. Choir Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira receives a letter informing her she is being acknowledged for putting together a choir and orchestra in Dradena. An opportunity to help a young woman start her fight, and a performance with disastrous results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! Implied Self-harm
> 
> I want to thank Melody_LongWolf for letting me use their character, Elyssa, in this and the next chapter. They wouldn't be possible without their input, and I am so grateful. Thank you! I can't wait until they post their story here!
> 
> No One - Alicia Keys (Nira and Elyssa sing just for fun at the end)

A few weeks after her practice with Thomas at the community center, Nira had received a message from City Hall saying that she was being recognized for the organization of the choir and orchestra. Solas had taken her to a private and intimate dinner that night in celebration.

“I don’t want to be given an award for this though,” she had protested. “It just feels wrong.”

“Ma’lath, you have to understand. You have managed to bring together a group that twenty years ago, wouldn’t even be speaking to each other. It’s an incredible accomplishment and is quite deserving of recognition.” Nira nodded, still not liking the idea of it anyway.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thomas and Nira had called for a break during practice. They had been going for almost an hour, and Ahshala was having some trouble with her cello solo. Nira was walking to the piano with Thomas when the door to the community center opened and revealed a young elven girl with ashen white hair, jade eyes, and pale alabaster skin. Despite the humid summer weather, the girl was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt and black jeans with a light coat with bell sleeves. Her eyes darted around, looking at her surroundings, and debating whether to join or not. Nira walked toward the girl and recognized her as one of the students she had seen at the Music and Arts competition in the neighboring city a few months ago.

“Elyssa! It’s so good to see you again!” Elyssa’s eyes met Nira’s and her shoulders fell in relief at seeing someone she recognized. She set her backpack down next to a chair near the door and walked over to meet Nira. Shyly, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She stiffened as Nira pulled her into a hug, not used to being shown kindness in the form of physical contact. Nira let her go and stood back, letting her eyes drift over the young elf. 

“Hi, Miss Marahiel. I, well, my counselor, she said that, um,” Her feet shifted nervously as she spoke, the strand of hair she had tucked behind her ear falling in front of her face again. Nira’s thoughts faltered as Elyssa played with the hem of her sleeve, pulling it further down over her hand. A small gasp caught Nira’s attention, and Elyssa took a few halting steps backward as Nira realized Thomas was approaching. Turning around quickly, she walked over to Thomas.

“Tommee, give us a minute, okay? Have Ahshala work with the strings on her solo for a bit and I’ll be back.” Nira gave him a hard stare to let him know that this was serious. He nodded and went back over to the group of singers and musicians. Nira took a deep, calming breath as she turned back to Elyssa.

“Come with me, da’len, we can go into one of the other practice rooms and talk.” Elyssa nodded, twisting one of her rings in a motion Nira was all too familiar with. She gave Nira a confused look at her use of Elven.

“You speak Elven, Nira?” Elyssa asked curiously.

“I do. My Bonded taught me. He is fluent in reading, writing, and speaking it. It’s almost like his first language if I’m being honest.” Nira giggled, mostly to herself.

They walked across the large room that held the choir and orchestra, into a room with bookshelves lining the walls, nearly collapsing under the weight of hundreds of copies of sheet music. A small grand piano stood in the corner, its lid currently down. Nira pulled two chairs from the opposite corner and set them next to the piano, motioning for Elyssa to sit.

“So, you said you spoke with your counselor, what about?” Nira asked curiously. Elyssa pulled at a fraying thread on her jacket, trying to find her voice. Suddenly Nira blinked and her thoughts crashed into a conclusion that made her stomach nearly revolt. Her hands clenched into fists, her nails biting into her hands to keep her from reacting harshly. This girl had been hurt, badly. 

“Well, my art teacher accidentally walked in on me singing one day, and he knew of the choir you were putting together. He suggested that I talk to my counselor and see about maybe joining. She was really excited at the idea too, so here I am,” The words came out in a rush as if she had been holding her breath. Nira nodded. It was going to be a challenge getting her to sing in front of her, let alone a crowd of people. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Elyssa,” Nira said quietly, her voice cracking slightly. She placed her hand on Elyssa’s and squeezed gently. Elyssa met her gaze, wondering why Nira was being so nice. She watched the older woman stand and walk behind the piano, lifting the cover off of the keys. 

“Alright. First, we need to find your range so I can place you in the right section of the choir. Do you know much about choir music and the different parts?” Elyssa shook her head, her eyes cast to the floor. “Elyssa, is everything okay?” Nira asked calmly. 

“I’m fine, Miss Mahariel.” She said in a small voice. 

“Please, call me Nira. No need to be so formal. Okay, I need you to stand. That way, the louder notes can come easier. You’ve got to project from here,” Nira told her, pointing to just below her stomach. “And not from here,” pointing to her throat. “Let me show you.” She played a simple C chord and held the note for nearly a full minute. Elyssa’s eyes widened in eagerness. She stood immediately.

“I’m going to play a series of notes, and I want you to just do your best to find that note, and we’ll progress higher and higher until you aren’t able to go past a certain note. Sound good?” Elyssa nodded again, not quite meeting her eyes. 

It didn’t take long for Nira to place her as a first Alto. The girl had talent. With a bit of training, she could very well become an accomplished singer. Elyssa sat back down in her chair, clutching her stomach.

“That felt weird, is that normal?” Elyssa asked. Nira giggled, knowing the exact feeling she was describing.

“It will take time, but with practice, it goes away. Elyssa, you have talent. There was a song I had in the program but didn’t have anyone to perform it with. It’s a metal song, I don’t know if you’ve heard it. The band is called Within Temptation, and the song is called Somewhere.”

“I love that song!” Elyssa exclaimed. It was the first time she had seen the girl smile. “But that means, oh. People will be watching. Miss Mah- Nira, I don’t think I can.” Elyssa looked down at her feet again. Nira stood from the piano bench, joining the young woman. 

“Elyssa, this may be very forward of me, but I want you to know that you and I have more in common than you think. I would recognize your mannerisms a mile away. I want you to know that you are not alone.” Nira took Elyssa’s hand in her own and threaded their fingers together. “You are so much stronger than you know, and things will get better. The nightmares do go away. I promise.”

“How do you know?” Elyssa asked with a bit more bite than she intended. Nira looked down at Elyssa’s arms, running her free hand over the girl’s long sleeve. 

“Because I know that though it’s sweltering hot outside, you would rather sweat and be uncomfortable in a long sleeve shirt than risk someone seeing what the sleeves hide. I know that I would, and still do, twist my rings when things get overwhelming. I hid for years from my… problem. But he continued to follow and find me. You want to know what changed?” Elyssa squeezed her hand in response, unable to speak past the knot in her throat.

“I had finally had enough. I fought back. I had found something worth fighting back for. It almost killed me, but I survived, and  _ you will too. _ ” Nira played with her wedding ring as she spoke. Elyssa noticed the Dawnstone ring and her eyes welled with tears. 

“So, you want to show everyone that you’re ready to fight?” Nira said with a smile, pulling a smile from Elyssa as the women began laughing. Elyssa wiped her eyes with her sleeve and stood with Nira. They walked out to join Thomas and the entire ensemble. Abelas and Ithelin had shown up and were sitting near the door, near Elyssa’s bag. She stopped in her tracks, not wanting to approach the two strange men sitting there. 

Abelas turned his head toward the door that had just opened and stood as he saw Nira exit with a familiar girl. 

“Umm, Nira, who are they?” Elyssa asked quietly, pointing to Abelas and Ithelin. 

“Oh, they work for my Bonded. They are good guys, you don’t have anything to fear. Let’s introduce you, yeah?” Elyssa balled her hands into fists, then relaxed and nodded. They walked over to the two men, Abelas picking up Elyssa’s bag as they neared. The two men saluted with their fists over their hearts, making Elyssa snort with laughter.

“Abelas, Ithelin, this is Elyssa. She was one of the artists who won the Mixed Method Art award at the Music and Arts competition. Elyssa, this is Abelas and Ithelin.” 

“Why did you salute like that?” Elyssa asked, stifling her laughter. Nira raised her eyebrow and smiled knowingly. 

“They’re old fashioned, like my Bonded. Come on, Thomas is going to have a field day when I tell him what we are doing.” Nira said, tugging on Elyssa’s sleeve. 

“Miss Elyssa, is this your backpack?” The girl blanched, hoping they hadn’t gone through it. She nodded and took it from Abelas. 

“Tommee, you remember that duet song I wanted to do for the ceremony next month? Guess what? It’s back in!” Nira called to her friend. Thomas ran his hand over his brown spiky hair in humorous frustration. 

Nira spent the next few minutes introducing Elyssa to the choir. She handed her the stack of sheet music to take home with her. Once everyone had gotten settled and Elyssa had been properly placed, they started practicing from the beginning. Thomas was impressed with the girl and took to helping her refresh her memory of reading sheet music. Nira stood to the side with Abelas, watching as Elyssa became more and more comfortable with Thomas and the other choir members.

“She reminds me of someone, don’t you think?” Abelas asked Nira. 

“Who?”

“You. Skittish as a newborn halla when you first met Solas and I. Except when you were up there,” he replied, pointing to the risers where Elyssa had joined her fellow Altos. Nira smiled at the memory. 

“Yes, I think you’re right my friend,” she responded, her smile quickly fading as she thought about Elyssa. Abelas gave her a strange look. “She’s just starting her fight, Abelas. She’s too young to have to even have to fight. It isn’t fair.”

Abelas placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. “That she reminds me of you, I know she will be alright.” Nira brushed a tear from her face as she watched Elyssa’s face light up as she sang. 

“Thank you Abelas. Now I’d better join them before Tommee realizes I’m not there.” He smiled as she snuck to the risers. Two hours later, Nira called a halt to practice, sending everyone home. Thomas stayed behind and pulled out his electric piano. Nira played a few notes on the mini grand piano while Thomas started playing a beat on his own piano. They both stopped when the loud scuffling of a chair sliding across the floor caught their attention. Elyssa was sitting next to Abelas with a large sketchbook in her hands. 

“Elyssa, do you need a ride home?” Nira asked. The young woman’s eyes widened and she shook her head. 

“I’ll be okay. Is it okay if I just stay here? I’ll be quiet, I promise.” Nira smiled and walked back over to her, taking the book from her and pulling her to her feet. 

“You can stay on one condition,” Nira said playfully. “You have to help me with this song. I don’t have anyone to sing harmony with me. Come on!” Elyssa gave her another small smile as they headed back over to Thomas.

“Alright Elyssa, here is your chord, mmkay?” Thomas played a few notes to give her her range. Elyssa nodded as the beat began again. She watched as Nira began singing and swaying to the music. Elyssa moved a bit, liking the song Nira chose. 

“Come on girl, get those arms movin’!” Thomas called out. Elyssa blushed and shook her head. Nira grabbed Elyssa’s hands and pulled their arms in the air as Nira showed her how to move her hips and chest to the beat. 

“You take the second verse, I know you know this song!” Nira said, laughing. Elyssa closed her eyes and kept her hand in the air as she began singing. Nira joined her at the second chorus and harmonized perfectly. They continued as a duet for the rest of the song, Elyssa singing the melody without missing a single note. Thomas surprised them both by joining in, making both women start laughing as the song finished. 

“Elyssa, that was wonderful! Oh, that duet is going to be amazing! You are welcome to come here and practice any time you want. Or, if you just need to get away. Just give me a call.” Nira stared her directly in the eye, making sure that she knew she had somewhere to escape to if she needed it. Elyssa nodded, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear again.

“Thank you, Miss Ma- Nira. I should get going. When is the next official practice?” Elyssa asked.

“We have practice every day since the concert is only a month away. Will you be able to make it? If you need rides, Abelas can come to get you and take you home after?” Nira said, hoping the young woman could make it.

“I don’t- I mean, um, well, if he doesn’t mind?” Abelas smiled down at Elyssa.

“Of course I don’t mind, Miss Elyssa. I’ll see you home now if you’d like.” She nodded in response. Nira pulled Elyssa into a tight hug, trying to give her some amount of comfort. 

“If you ever need anything, just call me, okay? I’ll be there no matter what. You don’t have to fight alone.” Elyssa only nodded, not trusting her voice to work.

Abelas brought the car around to the front and got out to open the door for Elyssa. Nira came up to him as he closed the door.

“Get her home safely, Abelas. Please?” Nira asked.

“Of course. I presume that you will still be here with Thomas when I return?” Nira nodded and headed back inside.


	7. Recognition Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira's choir and orchestra perform at City Hall, Elyssa nails her duet with Nira, and someone thought dead decides that he isn't quite finished with Nira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! Flashbacks of past abuse
> 
> Thank you again to the wonderful Melody_LongWolf for letting me use Elyssa. She truly is a beautiful character and gave so much to this and the last chapter.
> 
> Songs Featured in Order:
> 
> Once Upon a December - Anastasia OST  
> 160 BPM - Angels and Demons OST (Hans Zimmer is a genius!)  
> O Fortuna - Carl Orff  
> Land of Fire - Peter Gundry (Poem written by Peter Gundry, I do not own it!)  
> Requiem - Mozart  
> Luthien's Lament - Eurielle (Credit for Luthien and Beren is JRR Tolkien)  
> Somewhere - Within Temptation feat. Anneke van Griegsbergen
> 
> Dances:  
> The Devil's Waltz - Dracula TV Show 2013 OST  
> Blood Theme for Strings - Dexter OST  
> Dining With Lecter - Hannibal OST

Nira was being recognized for all of her contributions to the community center. She had put together the choir and orchestra that would perform for them tonight and was helping Thomas set up the music stands and placing their sheet music. She took extra care with Ahshala’s seat, it would be her first solo performance on her cello.

Solas came over to Nira and gently placed a hand on her back, pulling her away from the setup process.”Ma’lath, please. This night is about you. Come and enjoy yourself,” He asked her, handing her a mask for the ball. Nira smiled brightly, handing Thomas the stack of sheet music and placing the halla mask over her eyes, the horns glittering in the light of the crystal chandeliers. The main hall of the center had been transformed. Tables were covered with stark white cloths, the china was placed with care in typical noble fashion. Several glittering crystal glasses were placed with care next to each place setting. “Solas and Nira Daerachas” was printed on thick parchment and set between their seats at the table in front of the podium. 

The mayor was preparing to start the ceremony, tapping on the mic connected to the podium. Nira sat at the table at the front, nearest to the podium. Abelas and Isera were seated with them, as were Islanil and Ahshala, Dorian and Bull, Varric, and Mellina. Ahshala was currently not in her seat next to Islanil, as she was in one of the music rooms with the orchestra, preparing to come out and take their seats. Solen and Ithelin were by the entrance and were supported by some of Cullen’s Templars as security for tonight.

Applause began as Thomas led the orchestra out of the music room and onto the shallow risers to take their seats. Elias had volunteered to lead the choir out to their place before joining the brass section of the orchestra. Thomas took his place at the conductor’s podium, tapping the wand against the wood. The choir stood still as each musician readied their instruments. Nira and Solas had moved to the dance floor, and stood still, prepared for the first dance of the night. Nira was going to sing along with the music as they danced.

Thomas waved his wand and the music began, tiny chimes and bells setting the pace of their waltz. Nira smiled as she began singing, Solas gracefully leading her around the floor as the entire orchestra and choir joined their steps. Her solo soprano voice rang out, clear and true to the notes. Solas cast a small snow spell, showering them with shimmering snowflakes that disappeared halfway to the floor. He lifted her and spun her in the air, setting her feet lightly on the floor, seamlessly stepping right back into the waltz. The song slowed, Nira and Solas facing each other as she sang the last notes of the song. Solas smiled proudly at her, leaning down to kiss her. The mayor began the round of applause as Nira curtsied and Solas bowed before he led them back to their seats.

The applause died down as they sat and waited for the mayor to begin speaking.

“Good evening and welcome! That was quite something, Nira! Thank you for gracing us with your beautiful voice!” Nira was very glad she was wearing her mask, her cheeks burned red.

“Tonight is a celebration of unity. Not since the Dragon Age have we seen a time of such peace and harmony in Thedas. Humans, elves, dwarves, and Qunari alike have been able to set aside differences in faith and race to form two extraordinary groups of talent because of one young woman. Now we all know there will always be those who wish to see us thrown back into chaos. Nira Mahariel has shown the world that anything is possible with a little determination and a will of iron. I would like to present an award that has not been given since the Blessed Age. I would like to present Nira Mahariel with the Corona Muralis Award for having the courage to bring together peoples from different communities to create this wonderful ensemble of musicians and singers. Nira, please join me!”

Nira stood and removed her mask, placing it on the table. Everyone gathered for the ceremony was on their feet, giving her a standing ovation. She stepped onto the stage and was greeted warmly by the mayor. A beautiful silver crown was brought out and she respectfully bowed her head for the mayor to place it on her. He stood to the side, giving Nira room to speak.

“Thank you so much. This is an achievement not for me, but everyone here. This community has shown all of Thedas that peace is possible between all of us. I want to thank my dear friend, Thomas, for helping me throughout this entire endeavor, being a wonderful pianist and our music producer, and for being our conductor this evening,” Thomas turned and waved, blowing Nira a kiss.

“I want to thank you, Mayor, for supporting us. We could not have even started this without your input. My most cherished friends, Dorian Pavus and his husband Iron Bull, and Varric Tethras, for being there for me through so much more than just putting this ensemble together. I love you all,” Dorian, Bull, and Varric stood, Dorian picked up his napkin and dabbed at his eyes. He looked to Nira and mouthed,  _ I love you, _ before sitting back down. 

“And lastly, I want to thank my wonderful Bonded, my heart, who has been instrumental in getting this project off the ground. For helping me heal and feel like I am worth something. I could not have done this without you by my side, my love. Ar lath ma, vhenan,” Solas stood and held up his hand, never taking his eyes off Nira. The mayor shook Nira’s hand once more and helped her step off the stage to take her seat. He stepped back up to the podium to introduce their choir and orchestra. 

“Now, I would like to introduce the Dradena Choir and Orchestra, conducted by Thomas Profitt!” The crowd applauded as Thomas stood and held his wand at the ready. The song started softly as the lights were dimmed. The sopranos rang out clear before heavy drums startled several nobles, making Solen and Ithelin choke back laughter. They were performing a song from one of Leliana’s favorite movies. Thomas had done a wonderful job with the orchestra, and everyone’s timing with the lyrics was almost perfect. 

Solas took Nira’s hand, she was mimicking the violin notes and making the table tremble. He gave her a warm smile to assure her that she was alright. She would be joining the choir for the next few songs after this one. She smiled back, and let her gaze drift to the Alto section of the choir, finding Elyssa. She had come so far since the competition. Elyssa’s eyes met hers and they smiled at each other in recognition. Nira’s mind spun with a thousand dance steps she could perform for this song alone. She gratefully noticed that the gentleman playing the electric guitar had been toned down as during practice had been rather overpowering, drowning out the choir. She looked around as subtly as she could to see people’s reactions. One woman pulled her handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed at her eyes. The song finished with the beats of a drum fading. 

While everyone applauded, Thomas turned around and held his hand out to Nira, inviting her to join the choir. A few people stood and continued to applaud until she reached the risers behind the semicircle of musicians. Thomas tapped his wand on the podium, silencing the ensemble. He raised it and brought it down, motioning to the bass drums, the entire choir belting out their long-practiced lyrics. The old Tevine song was an incredible piece and had taken her hours to convince the qunari members of the choir and orchestra to look past the fact that it was in Tevine. Once she had played it for them, everyone had agreed that it was a wonderful song and swarmed her when she went to hand out the sheet music.

Nira was nervous about one of the songs they had decided upon, given where she and Solas lived and were performing. It was a song about the Dirthavaren and the civil war during the Dragon Age. The so-called “Exalted Plains” had been razed, scorched beyond recognition. It had taken centuries for the land to heal. Stories of the greed of the monarchy were passed down from Keeper to Keeper, stories of Briala, supposedly the Elven lover of Empress Celene at the time, and how she fought for the rights of the Elves. Nira was a direct descendant of the Lavellan clan herself. After the death of her family, she changed her name to Mahariel as a way of telling herself to not fear what comes. A poem had been written by the composer for this song, and she had translated it from Common to Tevine and Orlesian for the ball. As the music played softly behind her, she stepped to the mic and recited it in all three languages.

_ Our land was on fire _

_ Our homes were now gone _

_ Our tears sowed the land we stand upon _

_ Never again shall greed harvest the world _

_ Terra arderet _

_ Domos abissent _

_ Sevit autem lacrimis nostri stabit in terra _

_ Nihil prodest colligere mundi cupiditas _

_ Ma terre était en feu _

_ Nos maisons étaient maintenant parties _

_ Nos larmes ont semé la terre sur laquelle nous nous tenons _

_ La cupidité ne récoltera plus jamais le monde  _

The small gasps and twitters of the nobility made her blood boil. One would think after six centuries, old hatred and racism would have died down a little. Still, Nira held her head high as the choir and orchestra behind her finished the song. The applause was slow to start and quick to finish, as Nira had suspected it would.

The next song was a favorite of Nira and Ahshala’s. The orchestra started quietly and slowly built in volume. Thomas was a masterful conductor, keeping everyone in time, subtly bringing in the choir section by section. Nira and three other women were the only first sopranos in the choir, as they learned during practice that the four of them could overpower everyone else. Thomas had constantly had to tell them to, “come down from the clouds” time and again until the four of them were able to keep the volume of their voices down enough to hear the rest of the choir. The song ended with a single crescendo, letting their voices and last notes of the violins hang in the air. 

Nira stepped down from the risers once again, having picked the song as an addition to the set. The song was an ancient one, having survived since the Second Age, its origins lost to time. Her soprano sang of sorrow in the loss of a Bonded love. She could see several elves in the audience take out their handkerchiefs and press them to their eyes, Isera being one of them. Nira let her tears fall, praying to the Creators that she would never know the heartache of losing Solas. She dried her eyes carefully as she turned and gestured to Elyssa who made her way off of the risers to join her. Nira stepped back up to the microphone as Thomas set another next to her.

“This last song has very special meaning to me and joining me is a talented artist and friend. Elyssa Lavellan!” Elyssa turned a shade of crimson that should have set her hair on fire. Nira grasped her friend’s hand tightly as the orchestra began and Thomas played the opening notes on the piano. Nira softly hummed the melody before the words flowed from her. Elyssa tightened her grip on her hand as her part was approaching. 

Solas watched Nira hold the hand of the young girl who was obviously nervous about singing in front of everyone. He recognized the look on her face from whenever Nira performed at the clubs. He smiled with pride at his Bonded finding someone to teach and take under her wing. 

Elyssa took a deep breath before her warm alto joined Nira’s bright soprano. The women turned to each other, Elyssa’s eyes wide with fear, but kept her voice level and in time with Nira. She loosened her grip and brought her hand to her chest as the notes raised in volume, smiling for the first time tonight. The harmony hung in the air like a breath being held as Ahshala’s cello gave them their last chord to follow to the end of the song. They hummed the last notes that ended with the beat of drums.

Thomas turned from the podium, waving his arms toward the choir and orchestra and giving a deep bow to the applauding audience.

Elias led the choir back to the practice room while the musicians stayed to entertain the guests. Nira broke away from the line to sit back down with Solas, having to collapse her hoop skirt to do so. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss.

“You sang beautifully tonight, ma’vhenan.” Ithelin came up behind her at this moment, placing a bouquet of Crystal Grace and black roses in front of her. Nira took Solas’s hand, a loving smile on her face. Solas stood, taking her hand and led her to the dance floor, where a waltz was starting.

Nira’s dress was floor-length, her footwraps barely being seen as she moved. The lace and satin bodice hugged her figure well, her shoulders bare and the hoop skirt underneath the layered dress made the gown lighter than normal. Crimson velvet hugged her upper arms, tiny black chains draped to her black satin opera gloves. The dark red satin shone under the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, showing the intricate lace patterns on the folds of the skirt. The ensemble was completed by an elaborate onyx choker, a carved wolf’s head centerpiece in the middle. Solas matched her in his tuxedo, a dark red vest over his black dress shirt, red bowtie, and black jacket. Nira wore a corsage of black roses on her left wrist, over her left glove, while Solas had a rose pinned to his lapel.

The piano played a gentle rhythm, Solas bowing before taking her hand and leading her in the dance. His wolf mask accentuated his eyes, making them bright in the light of the room. They twirled around the room, people in attendance gave them a wide berth while they watched. Abelas and Isera joined them a moment later, along with Islanil and Ahshala. The three couples moved in perfect synchronization. People around them whispered and gossiped behind masks and fans, held glasses of wine and other spirits to pass the time. They gently applauded when the song ended, the men bowing to their partner. Solas picked up Nira’s hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles, Nira blushing with a sweet smile.

Solas let go of her hand. “Would you like a glass of champagne?” 

Nira nodded. “Yes, please my love.” He turned and walked over to the bar to order as another person came up to Nira in a finely tailored suit similar to Solas. He wore a full Nevarran Cassanova mask, mesh covering the eyes making it impossible to see the man’s eyes. 

A muffled voice from behind the mask asked Nira if she would dance with him. She bowed her head and accepted the man’s hand that led her to the dance floor. A dark melody on the violin and piano began playing. The man grasped Nira’s hand tighter than was necessary, concern flooding her mind. 

_ Maybe he’s nervous. _ ”So what brings you to the event tonight?” She asked, trying to dispel some of the awkwardness that had settled. 

The man loosened his grip on her hand. “Oh, I’m from here, but I’ve been away for some time. Came back to see some old friends, and you? The belle of the ball I assume?” Nira giggled and shook her head.

“No, just a small recognition for putting together the choir and orchestra for the community center, fixing up the center and whatnot. It’s not a big deal, I love music and dancing and want to give children and young adults the same opportunity. So they have a safe place to express themselves,” The man cocked his head to the side. 

“Must have been difficult to gather all these people. It’s quite an accomplishment for someone like you,” Nira could hear the sneer in his voice as he spoke.

“Excuse me? I don’t know who you think-” She was shocked into silence by the man's hand gathering part of her dress in his fist while he tightened his grip on her hand again, pulling her close to him to whisper in her ear. 

“Quite the accomplishment for you Nira, you should have stayed in hiding and away from that dog you call a husband,” Nira gasped as she recognized the voice behind the mask. She drew back, attempting to see through the mesh over his eyes to the dark, mottled brown that had haunted her nightmares. Her body shook with fear, tears spilling from her eyes under her mask.  _ It’s not possible… _ She tried to pull away, but his arm around her waist held her against him. 

“Ah, ah, ah, my love. Now, be a good little halla and finish this dance with me. Your last song will be coming true sooner than you think.” He whispered venomously. Nira choked back a sob as the mayor passed them on the dance floor.

Solas was still at the bar, realizing Nira was dancing with someone and decided to have a drink with Ithelin. Suddenly, Solas’ hand shook, the amber cognac sloshing around in his glass. He looked toward the dance floor, seeing Nira dancing with a man in a Cassanova mask. When he twirled her around, even under her mask, he could see her wide eyes, full of fear. Tears slipped down her cheeks, staining into the satin of her skirt. The glass in his hand shattered as the man’s aura brushed his and he realized who Nira was dancing with. 

A new song began, the orchestra finally having gotten settled, and still, the man did not let her go. Nira was barely holding her magic and body together. Her eyes darted around the room for Solas, finding him at the edge of the floor where several couples were dancing similarly, including Elyssa and Abelas. She knew Solas would wait to ask to cut in, they were in the viper's nest of high society. It wouldn’t look good if they caused a scene, Creators forbid a fight. Her aura sparked at the thought when the man stopped their dance, still keeping his hold on Nira.

“Please excuse me, sir, might I cut in for a dance with my Bonded?” Solas asked. The man thought for a moment, then silently handed Nira’s hand to him, bowing slightly. He turned and walked away, neither Solas nor Nira paid attention to which direction he had gone. Solas pulled Nira to him in time to catch her from collapsing. 

“I’m here, ma’lath, I’m right here. What do you need right now?” He asked her, fearful she would shut down. Her response caught in her throat as she saw the man standing by the door remove his mask, revealing his face. Thregan. She gasped as her vision went black as she fell from Solas’ grip to the hardwood floor.

Abelas watched Nira fall from Solas’ grasp, the Sentinel in him surging to the forefront of his thoughts. He quickly found Islanil and Ithelin standing near each other, both with equally horrified looks on their faces. 

“Miss Elyssa, I need to check on Nira, please stay with Ithelin and Islanil.” The girl was clearly shaken at the sight of her friend fainting. Ithelin gently placed a hand on her elbow, urging her backward into the crowd that had formed. The man in the wolf mask must have been her Bonded, the care with which he held Nira made it obvious to anyone. Abelas knelt next to Nira and her Bonded, speaking quietly. Abelas closed his eyes at something the man said and watched him swiftly lift her into his arms, kissing her forehead. He turned and looked directly at Elyssa, and said something to Abelas who nodded and headed in her direction.

Elyssa stepped back with Ithelin, giving the man room to take Nira from the hall. Abelas neared and spoke with Ithelin in what she assumed was Elven. Ithelin followed the other guards out of the hall while Abelas stayed with her. 

“Abelas, what happened? Is Nira okay?” The Sentinel looked down at the young girl, wondering if Solas would want her to know anything. He decided against it. Nira probably wouldn’t want her knowing anything either.

“She’s fine. I think she may have had a bit to drink.” Elyssa narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m young, not stupid. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. Just don’t lie to me. Nira hasn’t touched a drink since we got here besides water.” Abelas nodded in concession to her. 

“I had best get you home, Miss Elyssa. Nira would be right cross with me should anything happen to you.” Elyssa tried her best to hide her yawn but watched her escort’s eyes flick down at the motion.

“I guess you’re right. Just let me know that Nira is okay when you get back to her? Please?” He nodded at her request as he led them to the black SUV he had picked her up in. 

“Same place, Miss Elyssa?” Abelas asked.

“Yes, please Abelas. Thank you for picking me up, by the way.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I was happy to.” Elyssa gave him a rare smile as he opened her door. Abelas got in and started the hour-long drive to her house.

When they arrived, the outside lights were on and several inside as well. Abelas saw movement in what must be the living room, then watched as the front door opened. He looked in the rearview mirror to see a shining smile on the girl’s face. He got out and went around to open her door for her once again. 

“Thank you again, Abelas.” Elyssa rose on her toes and hugged him tightly. 

“Goodnight Miss Elyssa.” He watched as she strode down the path and the door shut behind her, then got back into the car and drove home.


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours after the ceremony, then the next few weeks.

Nira blinked rapidly, dispelling her blurry vision. She looked at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. A hand gently resting on hers drew her gaze to Solas, his aura exuding anxiety and concern. Her mask, gloves, and choker had been removed, and she felt warmth radiating from a fire to her left. She was at home, she realized. Her throat was dry as she tried to speak, prompting Solas to press a glass of water into her hands.

“Slow sips, Nira. Are you all right?” Nira took a sip and nodded.

“What happened? Wait,  _ where is Thregan?  _ Where are Dorian and Bull? Varric?  _ Elyssa?! _ ” Her body began trembling, her flight response nearly taking control. Solas gripped her hand in his, grounding her back to reality.

“Ithelin and the others are out searching. Ahshala and Isera are here. Abelas took Elyssa home. We will find him, Nira. The others are already on their way here. Now I need you to tell me what he said to you, please?” The all too familiar fear in her eyes pulled a low growl from him. She was  _ his. _ She was supposed to have been safe. 

“Just threats. The last song I sang, Luthien’s Lament. He- he told me that it would be coming true. Solas, you can’t go after him this time, please vhenan, stay with me! We will go into hiding again like you wanted, please, I can’t bear the thought of losing you! Please don’t leave me!” Her thoughts raced as she tried to form coherent sentences. Solas pulled her against him in a crushing embrace as she sobbed against his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere ma’lath. I promise,” He glanced toward the kitchen where Ahshala and Isera were waiting, concerned looks on their faces. The front door to their apartment opened, a frantic Dorian racing to Nira’s side, Bull and Varric following slowly. Abelas, Solen, Islanil, and Ithelin filed in, Ithelin shutting and locking the door behind him. Solas’ eyes flashed as he cast a ward over the door. 

“DORIAN! Oh, thank the Creators you’re okay! I thought-” Dorian pulled her from Solas’ arms. Solas stood, allowing Nira to draw her legs onto the couch and lay her head in Dorian’s lap. Dorian and Solas nodded to each other in mutual understanding.

“I’ve got her,” he whispered to him. Solas nodded and motioned for his men to follow him upstairs to his office. Before following the others, Abelas knelt by the couch and placed a hand on Nira’s shoulder.

“On my honor as a Sentinel, I swear to you Nira, I will protect you this time. Nothing will happen to you.” Nira sat up and hugged him as he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch to cover her.

“Thank you Abelas.” Nira whispered as she laid back down in the comfort of her friend’s lap. He stood and followed the others upstairs. 

______________________________________________

“Nira, I’m making some tea, would you like some?” Ahshala asked from the kitchen. When there was no reply, she stepped into the living room to see Nira fast asleep. Dorian put his finger to his lips, telling everyone to be quiet. Ahshala went back into the kitchen and took the kettle off of the stove, walked to the wine cabinet and pulled out several bottles. After pouring herself and the others their drinks, she went about making Islanil and the others drinks as well.

“Isera, I’ll be right back. I’m going to take this upstairs,” She motioned to the tray she had prepared. Isera nodded. Ahshala picked up the tray with ease and went upstairs, knocking on the office door. Abelas opened it a fraction, seeing who it was. 

“I brought drinks for you,” she whispered. He nodded and opened the door wider for her. Solas looked up from his desk and moved some papers around so Ahshala could set the tray down.

“I thought you could use something a bit stronger than your usual fare, sir.”

“Thank you, Ahshala. How is Nira?” Solas asked her. 

“She is asleep right now, sir. Bull is going to move her to your bedroom shortly. Is there anything else you need?” 

“No, thank you Ahshala. We will be a few hours yet.” Ahshala curtsied and walked to the door, kissing Islanil before closing the door behind her.

Once Ahshala left, Solas leaned against his desk and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. After a few moments, he looked at what Ahshala had brought up. 

“Islanil, are you sure Ahshala isn’t a Seer?” Solas asked with a smirk. 

“Not as far as I know, Sir.” Islanil replied with confusion. 

“She happened to bring up what I was thinking of earlier tonight.” He chuckled to himself as he poured himself a glass of the Gaelic 46 year old scotch, and set out four other glasses for his men. 

“Abelas, I would like you to stick with Nira at all times. I realize trying to keep her from her dancing and concerts is futile, and I would not see her locked away until the danger has passed. Islanil, stay with Ahshala. I would not put it past Thregan or Corvus to try and get to her through her friends. Solan, Ithelin, you will be watching Dorian, Bull, and Varric. I will be bringing in a few more men to cover other basic security.”

“Sir, what about the elves in the Val Royeaux alienage? Is it possible that they know about them?” Ithelin asked with trepidation. Solas looked at Ithelin with a questioning look. Ithelin cleared his throat as the tips of his tapered ears went a bright pink. His reaction pulled a small smile from Solas’ lips. 

“That has been taken care of Ithelin, fear not. Nira’s friend, Bull, called a friend of his from Par Vollen. She will be here in three days, and will be handling security in Val Royeaux.” Ithelin’s shoulders visibly sagged with relief. Solas chuckled. He was happy that his men were finding their own bits of happiness in this age. 

“Also, we all know that Nira has a special show coming up, so I want regular sweeps of Club Fen. No holes. IDs double checked at the door. Islanil, I want you with Roman at the door. Anything feels remotely off, you let me know immediately,” Islanil saluted with his hand over his heart. Some habits never died. 

Another knock at the door distracted the men from their discussion. Abelas opened it and let a bleary-eyed Nira in. 

“I know you’re busy, I’m sorry. I just… “ Solas pulled her into his arms, shushing her. He turned his head toward Abelas who immediately began to exit, but then stopped.

“Miss Nira, you will be safe. I swear it.” All of a sudden, Solas’ men had summoned their ancient battle armor and saluted her, bending to one knee. It was the ultimate sign of respect and promise to uphold their oaths to protect. Ever since he had told Nira who he was, she had gorged herself on ancient history. Abelas and the others had gotten little to no rest for a week after, she would pepper them with questions. It had only been made worse since the Litha festival and Solas’ reaction to the story of Elgar’nan. Since then, Nira could often be found typing away on her computer or scribbling in her notebook as she followed his men at their heels.

Nira’s heart skipped a beat as she realized what they were doing. They had already sworn an oath to protect Solas. Now she was a part of that oath. She removed herself from Solas’ arms and returned their salute. Then proceeded to hug each of them, holding onto Abelas a bit longer to whisper something in his ear.

“Ma serannas Abelas,” Her accent and pronunciation had vastly improved since she had insisted on learning Elvhen as they knew to speak it. As she let him go, she gave him a proper farewell that made Solas’ heart swell with pride. 

“Dareth shiral, falon’in.” Abelas nodded his head in respect and exited the room. Nira turned back to Solas who had a prideful smile on his face.

“Dorian got called into work, and Bull took Varric home. What is that look for?” She asked, her slender eyebrow raising in question.

“Nothing, vhenan. It is just wonderful to see even the simplest of ancient customs being upheld by someone not from that time. It gives me hope that your essays and eventual book will help others. That and hearing you speak Elvhen, it does… things.” He paused between his words, realizing what he had just said. He flushed pink as Nira giggled and moved closer to him.

“And what would those sorts of things be, ma’tarlin Fen’Harel?” His gaze snapped to her as he narrowed his eyes. Only Nira could use that name and not have it remind him of blood and war. She had somehow twisted it around her tongue into something that sent feverish chills down his spine, his need for her rising. Her sharp eyes did not miss the straightening of his posture, the glint shining in his eyes, and the way his mouth turned up in a seductive smirk.

“Let me show you, my Lady.” He took her hand and led her to their bedroom, only falling asleep as the sun climbed over the horizon.


	9. In This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira performs a metal show in tribute to her favorite metal band, In This Moment. Guess who decides to crash the party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! Flashbacks of past abuse
> 
> Thank you Melody_LongWolf for letting Elyssa have a night out of fun! 
> 
> All songs by In This Moment (In order)  
> Big Bad Wolf  
> Sick Like Me  
> Blood  
> Whore  
> The In-Between  
> Roots

Nira had her headphones on while reading a book on magical theory that Solas had given her. A song from one of her favorite bands came on and she began humming it to herself when a hand on her shoulder made her jump. She ripped her headphones off and turned as soft lips pressed against her cheek. 

“Solas! Creators, you scared me!” He smiled against her cheek, kissing her again. The heavy guitar and drums could be heard quietly from the noise-canceling headphones on the floor. Solas came around and sat next to her on the couch, picking them up and handing them back to Nira.

He gave her a quizzical look at the heavy metal music she had been listening to. “New music, vhenan?” 

She nodded sheepishly. “I want to try some new music, but it’s a style I haven’t performed in front of anyone. I don’t know if, well, what I mean is, ugh,” She dropped her head into her hands. 

Solas rubbed a comforting hand over her back. “Why do you seem embarrassed, ma’lath?”

She peeked through her fingers at him. “Listen, and I’ll let you decide,” She handed him the headphones and started the song over. He listened attentively until the song ended, Nira’s anxiety growing with every passing second. He took the headphones off and set them on the table, along with her phone the music played from. Turning back to her, he picked her hands up and kissed her hands.

“Nira, you would be amazing with any music you perform. Do it. Which venue do you want to perform at?” Nira grinned at his acceptance. She answered by throwing her arms around him and pinning him to the couch with a kiss.

Pulling away, she brushed her hair out of her face. “Club Fen would be a perfect place for it. Is two months enough time to prepare?” Solas nodded. “I need to call the boys!” She grabbed her phone and unplugged the headphones, dialing Dorian, and making arrangements to begin practicing. 

_________________________________________________

Nira dialed Elyssa’s number, hoping she would pick up. She had been badly shaken by the events of the concert at the community center. As luck would have it, she answered.

“Hello?” Came a timid and quiet voice.

“Elyssa? It’s Nira, how have you been?” Nira asked cautiously.

“Oh, um, hi Miss Mahariel. I’m okay. Are you?” 

“Oh, I’m alright. Thank you for asking. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Club Fen tonight? I’m doing a show, and I thought you might enjoy it.” A full minute passed in silence.

“I think I would like that. But isn’t it 21 and over though? I’m only 18.” Elyssa asked with concern.

“Not tonight. My Bonded made a deal with the mayor to have an 18 and up night once a month, and tonight is the first night! Just have your ID and tell the bouncer that you are a guest of mine so you don’t have to pay to get in. His name is Roman.” Nira replied.

“How did you swing all this? Do you know the owner or something?” Nira laughed at her question.

“Elyssa, the owner is my Bonded!” Nira had to pull the phone from her ear when Elyssa shrieked with excitement. 

“Of course I will be there! Oh, Dread Wolf take me, I don’t have a way to get there!” She told Nira who had begun choking on her water at Elyssa’s curse.  _ If she only knew who Solas really is…  _

“I can send Abelas to come get you. I’ll see you in a few hours!” Nira set her phone on the table and picked up her water.

Solas came into the living room from the kitchen with two plates of Nira’s favorite pasta, broccoli alfredo. “Who was that?” He asked, setting her plate on the table in front of her.

“Elyssa. She’s going to come to the show tonight. She doesn’t live that far away and doesn’t have a way to get here, so I’m going to send Abelas to get her. She’s excited about being able to get into Fen. I think it was a great idea to have a night for the younger crowd.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad your friend is able to come and enjoy it. Did you tell her to let-”

“Yes I did, ma’lath. Don’t worry.” She laughed and kissed his frown away. They finished their dinner and Abelas left to pick up Elyssa while Solen drove the rest of them to Club Fen to prepare.

____________________________________

Nira sat in the dressing room of Club Fen, the lights around her vanity casting shadows in the already dark room. The threads of leather on her arms trembled as her body shook from nervousness. Varric had gotten a call from his friend Fenris in Kirkwall, something about their friend Merill being in trouble. Elias and Elyon had stepped in, along with Nira’s friend Thomas who was an excellent piano player. Elias was rather excited about the new music. Elyon had been practicing with them since they started and it had been a good thing as Dorian had been put on call at the hospital the week of the concert. Bull was over the moons with her choices. 

A knock at the door startled her, causing her to smudge her lipstick across her chin. She looked in the mirror to fix it and found that it rather matched her ragged look for the first song. 

The door opened revealing Solen’s silver hair. “Nira? Everyone is ready. Are you alright?” He had noticed her shaking. Nira took a breath and flashed a smile at herself in the mirror. She turned to Solen and nodded. She drew her black velvet cloak around herself and pulled the hood over her head and obscured her face. She took Solen’s hand and they walked out of the room, the strobe lights flickering made it hard to see the floor with her hood up. She tightened her hold on his hand so she wouldn’t trip. They reached the stage and he helped her up in the low light. Thomas was playing a creepy melody to placate the crowd until he pressed a button and the sound of a howling wolf came over the crowd.

A single person cage had been set up on the stage as a prop for the first song. Nira stepped in and grabbed a chain that dangled from the roof of the cage, untying her cloak so she could throw it off in a split second. She grabbed the other chain on the opposite side and began rattling them as the wolf stopped howling. She threw her cloak off as the spotlight hit her, her white leather outfit a stark contrast to the darkness surrounding her. Her thigh-high patent leather platform heels crinkled as she knelt, the chains helping her stay upright. Her headset was well hidden by her hair, allowing her to move freely. The screams of the lyrics were cathartic, images of the last year and a half fueling her aggressive movements in the cage, kneeling and grabbing her hair. The last notes of Elyon’s guitar were echoed by the rattling of the chains against the bars.

Nira slipped out of the back of the cage, Ahshala helping her quickly slip into a black latex leotard and skirt and a red patent leather corset, a glittering bolero with stiff, high shoulders and ribbons of silk draping over her shoulders. She also helped to wipe away the black lipstick and replace it with a deep, blood-red color. Latex gloves with long, curved silver claws on each finger were slipped on. Her hair was brought under semi-control to allow for a wide-brimmed black hat to be clipped to her fiery locks. Her boots were replaced by red patent leather pumps. The whole change had been practiced many times and took less than 90 seconds, the crowd still cheering for the band.

Thomas started them off with haunting bells, then the heavy bass and drums. She stepped back out, the noise level deafening. She shook her head back and forth with the beat of the drums and began pacing the stage with deliberate, shaky steps, occasionally playing with the rim of her hat. The chorus allowed her to wave her hands in a more fluid motion over the crowd, the stares of humans, elves, dwarves, and Qunari alike making her smile from ear to ear, the awesome power of music connecting each race and culture no matter their differences. As her eyes swept over the crowd, she noticed the pale white hair of Elyssa, who was standing near the front of the stage, grinning at her. Nira smiled through the lyrics, winking at Elyssa. The music slowed, a single line of the chorus coming out in a rasping scream, her voice thick with the weight of her memories. The song ended with the beat of Elyon’s guitar. 

The sea of patrons clamored for her attention. Nira slipped her gloves, hat, and bolero off, handing them to Ahshala off stage and placing a metal jeweled crown topped with stems of Silverite over her hair. The next song was a loud, raucous affair, and she loved every second of it. The lyrics were a contradiction that she knew all too well. She hated Thregan for the ways he would manipulate her feelings, praising and loving her one day and causing her guard to drop, only to turn around and feeling sick at the thought of deserving the abuse. Loving to hate him and hating to love him. At each word and scream, another horrid memory was wiped from her mind, making room for all of the new ones she and Solas would make. They ended the song with Nira whispering the last line of the song. 

Elyon stepped up to his mic and flipped it on. “We’re gonna take five!” He yelled over the crowd. Nira stepped off the stage and went to the dressing room to get a drink. Her hair was already sticky with sweat, brushing it was going to be difficult. She picked up her brush and started at the ends and was nearly through when the door to the room opened, Solas stepping inside. 

“Solas, I-” She was cut off by him wrapping his slender hand around the back of her neck and scorching her skin with a kiss so deep she thought she would drown. He picked her up easily and set her roughly on her vanity table, several of the lights popping and fizzing out. He nipped his way to her jaw, hungrily seeking the space between her shoulder and neck. 

Nira gasped as he bit her, delicious shivers of heat pooling in her stomach. “Solas, vhenan, I only have, ah, five minutes,” She tried to reason with him. He growled against her neck, pulling away from her. “Oh, fuck it,” She breathed and pulled him back against her, fumbling with the buckle on his belt. Solas gripped her hips and lifted her against him. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned when they fell against the door. 

“Nira, juveran na su tarasyl, ma sa’lath,” Solas murmured in her ear, teasing the shell of her ear with his tongue. Nira moaned against his neck as she made quick work of the clasp on his pants, freeing him to sheath himself into her. 

“Ar lath ma, Solas,” Nira breathed against his chest. They quickly found their release together, Solas needed to brace himself against the door to keep from collapsing. Nira found a cloth to clean themselves with and barely finished dressing when Ahshala came into the room without knocking.

“Oh dear, um, forgive me! I was, uh, sent to get you Nira,” Ahshala’s ears went crimson as she spoke. Nira nodded, still trying to regain her focus. Solas turned and gave her one last kiss before releasing her for the next part of her set. 

“Ar lath ma, Nira. We shall continue this at home, my love,” He promised her. Nira closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. Ahshala and Nira walked out of the room, leaving Solas to fix his suit before rejoining the crowd.

Nira had changed into a robe of white, her hair spilling over her shoulders. Thomas’ synth and keyboard replicated a small choir singing, signaling her entrance. The soft notes she was able to sing in a raspy voice. Her hands raised to her sides, flames of bright orange and yellow appearing for a few seconds, her face illuminated and shadowed by the contrasting lights of the nightclub. Like the lyrics, she felt at an in-between again. She spread her arms out, giving the impression of wings rising. The crowd pumped their fists collectively to the beat of the chorus, flames erupting higher from her hands with each piercing scream, alternating with a strike of lightning. An image of Thregan drifted across her vision for a moment, shattering something within her as the song ended. Undoing a clasp on the front of her robe, she let it fall to the stage, revealing a latex Orlesian maid’s outfit. 

Elyon’s guitar started, harmonized by Bull’s six-string bass. This song was important to her, remembering all the nights she sat in the dark, screaming for help. Another faded vision of her ex stood in the front row of the crowd, threatening to overtake her with fear and anxiety. Nira threw her head back, screaming to the ceiling, trying to let go of her painful memories. Suddenly feeling eyes piercing through her, she looked up and saw her vhenan, her Bonded, staring at her with his glowing, molten silver eyes, his expression unreadable. One last throaty, screaming chorus and Thregan vanished, leaving only Solas in her sight as she breathed the last note of the song.

Nira took a shuddering breath, preparing herself for the last song of her set. She reached down to Ahshala who was off stage and took the black robes she held out and wrapped it around herself. She felt a brush of cold magic against her aura, making her shudder. Thregan was here. It hadn’t been a vision. She had seen him in the crowd.

“This song is dedicated to someone who made me realize that we can be stronger than we ever thought. You know who you are.” Nira’s eyes scanned the club, falling on a figure at the bar who had a glass of white wine raised in a mock toast to her. Nira closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath, feeling Solas comfort her with a brush of his warm aura, tinged with a questioning concern before his expression dissolved into one of pure rage. He turned and looked toward the bar but Thregan had already vanished. Solas shifted in his seat, turning back to watching Nira’s performance, his eyes shifting from his normal gray/green to their molten silver/blue, to the fiery red that was nearly always reserved when he was supremely angry.

Nira quickly scanned the sea of people, looking for Ahshala and Elyssa, spotting them standing near Islanil.  _ Thank the Creators,  _ Nira thought as the last song of her set began.

The first notes from Thomas’ keyboard set up drifted over the crowd, Nira twisted her hair in her fists, letting her memories rush forward. Her voice was thick over the knot in her throat, tears blurring her vision and felt her make up start running. She didn’t dare look in Solas’ direction, their Bond flooding her with concern, the warmth gone. With each chorus her mana gathered until the part of the song that was spoken rather than sung, when she surrounded herself with a ring of flame, casting haunting shadows over her and her bandmates. She clutched at her chest, part act and part trying to hold herself together until the end of the song. She knelt and slammed her hands down on the stage, dispelling the circle of fire and plunging them back into the darkness of Club Fen. She screamed out the final chorus, ending with a whisper. 

Nira looked out over the crowded club, her hair obscuring her face. Thregan wasn’t at the bar anymore, and Elyssa was gone from Islanil’s side. People cheered and stomped their feet. She braved a glance at Solas who, to her surprise, wasn’t in his seat. Abelas and Ithelin were still by it, speaking to each other. As she made her way toward them, Elyssa came out from behind Solas’ chair. Nira let out a sob of relief at seeing her friend and pulled her into a rib-crushing hug. Elyssa pulled away from her a moment later, feeling Nira trembling. 

“Nira, what is the matter? You’re shaking!” Elyssa cried over the music that pounded from the speakers in the ceiling. Nira tried to respond when her gaze slid past Elyssa’s white hair to meet the malicious eyes of Thregan. His lips formed into a sneering grin at seeing her hugging a friend.  _ No! Not her, please Creators, not Elyssa! _ Nira pulled herself from his threatening gaze and turned to Abelas and Ithelin.

“Abelas! Get Elyssa home now! Do not let her out of your sight for a moment! You keep her safe!” She turned back to Elyssa who had a fearful look of confusion on her face. Nira pulled her back into her arms and leaned toward her ear.

“Elyssa, you need to go with Abelas! My ‘problem’ is here and has noticed you! I won’t have you caught in my problems! You get home and you lock your door, all your windows! You don’t let anyone in, no matter what! Even if it’s me!” Elyssa had started crying and hugging Nira tighter.

She turned and walked back to her dressing room, Islanil and Solen standing on either side of the door. Solen turned and opened it for her and shut it softly behind her after she stepped into the room.

Solas was sitting on the small black loveseat, his fingers toying with his bottom lip. His eyes were blank, he was lost in thought. Nira entered the room, dragging him from his own head. Nira ran to his waiting embrace and cried. Solas just held her, unable to form any words of comfort, his temper too close to snapping. Thregan had returned as a spirit as well as Corvus. 

Nira cried into Solas’ shoulder. She cried as she had when she would randomly be overcome with flashbacks of what she had suffered at the hands of Thregan and Corvus. Solas had come to her rescue, saving her life both physically and mentally. Nira looked up at Solas who had his eyes tightly shut. His aura was eerily quiet to her. 

“Ma’lath? Solas, look at me,” She shifted in his grip, sitting cross-legged on the small sofa. Solas turned to face her, the remnants of his fiery stare melting away to his normal eye color. “Solas, I’m scared yes. But this time, nothing on Thedas will take me away from you again. I swear it. I am going to fight them at your side. We will figure this out together. Okay? And I sent Abelas with Elyssa. Thregan saw her and I hugging. I will not have her hurt, so Abelas is going to watch her tonight.” Nira lifted herself from the couch and went over to her vanity, pulling a cloth from the drawer and wiped her makeup and tear streaks away. Solas stood from the couch when a knock at the door broke the silence in the room. Solen opened the door and let in a streak of brown hair and tears as Ahshala ran into Nira, knocking them both to the floor.

“Nira! Creators, I saw him! I was so scared he had taken you! Are you alright? What’s going to-” Nira grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and smacked her across the head to stop her panic attack. Ahshala grabbed her head and stared at Nira in shock.

“We are first off, NOT, going to panic. I’ve done enough of that for everyone as it is. Are you okay? I really didn’t mean to hit you that hard!” Nira and Ahshala both erupted into gut-clenching laughter. They wiped the laughter from their eyes and stood, Nira letting Solas envelop her in his arms.

“Emma’lath, I will not stop you from your concerts and dancing, but please do not go anywhere without at least two of your guards. Sathan?” The anguish on his face and in his aura was palpable. 

“Let’s go home, everyone. It’s been a long night.” Nira took Solas’ hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze and led him out the door Solen was holding open for them. Ithelin had brought the car around and drove everyone home.


	10. Splitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of a friend devastates Nira, causing a chain of events no one is ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me this far!

They reached the apartment after the concert and Abelas pulled into the garage to find a very angry Islanil pacing the floor. Nira’s heart thudded in her chest. She jumped from the still-moving vehicle and ran towards Islanil.

“NIRA! Where is Ahshala? Please tell me you’ve seen her! I was on the phone with her and I heard a car and the line went dead.” Solas came up behind Nira and reached for her hand when a shock of lightning made him draw his hand back. Islanil’s ice blue eyes went wide with fear as his gaze drifted past her. Solas’ aura flared as the slimy sensation of a demon’s presence washed over him. The air began crackling and sparking with Nira’s mana as she turned and faced the opening of the garage. 

Thregan stood there, his brown eyes now red and glowing with anger. Ahshala was kneeling on the concrete, her eyes full of fear. Her hair was sticky with blood that had stained the shoulders of her white shirt. Nira’s staff appeared in her hand as she prepared to defend her friend. 

“Nira, this isn’t-” Ahshala’s words were cut short as Thregan slid a knife across her throat, pushing her body away from him and vanishing. Nira ran to her friend, holding her neck to stem the flow of blood. Ahshala reached up to Nira’s cheek, brushing a smear of blood on her face. 

“Ahshala, please, don’t leave me!” Nira screamed as she watched her friend’s eyes close and her chest stop moving. Nira leaned her head down to her friend’s face and placed a kiss on her forehead. She turned back to Islanil and motioned for him to take Ahshala. He slowly walked over to her body and lifted her in his arms. 

Solas started for Nira when she threw her head back and screamed, a blast of pure magic knocking everyone to the ground. The men could only watch as her fiery hair began turning white, her eyes and lips turning black, and her veins glowing a bright, Lyrium-blue. Nira’s aura radiated pain, fear, anger, and agony at the loss of her friend. 

Abelas ran towards Nira to calm her and was knocked back into one of the vehicles by Nira’s magic. “NO!” Nira screamed. Even her voice had changed, sounding as if three people were speaking at the same time. 

“Vhenan, please,” Solas pleaded with her. Nira shook her head, silver tears streaming down her face. She looked at Solas with an agonized expression before shifting into a pure white wolf and running into the forests of the Arbour Wilds. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“How could you just let her run off like that?! The Templars will be after her now too!” Dorian exclaimed. Solas sat at their dining room table, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Dorian had been yelling at him for fifteen minutes now. Bull put his massive hand on his husband’s shoulder, silencing his ranting. 

“Kadan, we will find her. I promise.” He kissed the top of Dorian’s head, ruffling his perfectly gelled hair. Bull walked into the kitchen and pulled a large bottle of clear liquid from the top of a cabinet and grabbed four glasses. Shuffling back to the table, he placed a glass in front of Solas and Dorian who were still glaring daggers at each other, and one in front of Varric who was distracting himself on his laptop. The overwhelming smell of tequila wafted through the dining room as Bull opened the bottle and poured each of the men a large helping of alcohol.

Solas had tried to track her in his own wolf form. Nira seemed naturally talented at hiding herself in her new form. He had spotted her a few times, but she had noticed him as well and fled. He would go back out there tonight. The sound of the front door opening made the four of them jump. Leliana burst into the house with Cullen and Cassandra in tow. 

“Solas, you look like shit,” Cassandra remarked blandly. The Seeker wasn’t wrong, he hadn’t slept at all last night. He sarcastically raised his glass to her and drained his glass in two long pulls. It burned like fire down his chest, but he was glad of feeling something other than lost and hurt. 

“Thank you, Cassandra. Very helpful,” Leliana remarked with a sneer. Cullen shifted nervously where he stood. After the fiasco of trying to help Solas find Nira the first time, he wasn’t sure the man would welcome his help this time. As if reading his thoughts, Solas pointedly glared at the Templar Commander. 

“What is HE doing here?” Solas sneered. Leliana rolled her eyes at him, not wanting an argument to break out in the first five minutes.

“Solas, Cullen is here as a last resort. If Nira is as gone as you say, we may not have a choice but to use Templar abilities to at least subdue her long enough to get her somewhere safe.” Cassandra nodded in agreement. Dorian quickly stood from his chair, knocking it over.

“That could KILL her Leliana! Are you prepared for that? Because I’m sure as fuck not! I won’t let some righteous Chantry bullshit determine the fate of my best friend!” Cullen snapped his head to Dorian.

“Dorian, I don’t want to hurt her! But she may not give us a choice! Be reasonable man, Thregan is back as a demon and killed Ahshala just to get to Nira! She is unstable and volatile. What if there isn’t another way?” Dorian started for Cullen, who readied himself to cast Smite. Bull saw this and restrained his husband. Solas remained quiet through the entire ordeal. The connection with Nira had suddenly gotten stronger and he instinctively knew she had returned to her elven form and was somewhere close by. He kept his face passive as he excused himself. Leliana, ever the attentive spy, noticed his forced expression and followed him outside. 

“Solas, where is she?” Leliana asked him, a warm concern lacing her voice. She had let her mask fall and was truly concerned for him.

“She’s close, but still hurting. I… Leli, I’m lost. I don’t know how to help her this time. I don’t know how to help Islanil. Seeing Nira change like that was terrifying. And the amount of power she was radiating, I haven’t felt that kind of magic in a long time.” Leliana sniffed and turned away from Solas, but not before he saw a tear slide down her cheek. Things must be bad if Leliana’s normally stoic composure was cracked enough for her to cry.

“I won’t let Cullen or any of the Templars hurt her Solas. But Cullen was right, she may not give us a choice. It may be the only way to… Well. I will do everything in my power to reach her before we resort to drastic measures.” Solas nodded respectfully at the spy. 

“Please excuse me, but I need to return home. Give them my apologies. If there are any developments, I will keep you informed.” Leliana squeezed his arm in comfort. Solas turned and got into his car, Abelas appearing at his side and got into the driver's seat, taking them home.

______________________________________________________________________________

_ Run. Hide. Ahshala dead. Can’t deal, can’t face it. Keep breathing, keep running. Need to hide.  _ Nira’s thoughts raced as she ran from the city into the bordering forest. Solas had told her of the Elvhen ruins deep in the sea of trees and that was where she was headed. She was still in her wolf form, not fully understanding how she had shifted in the first place. The last thing she remembered was holding Ahshala’s body, and then running on pavement on four legs instead of two. 

Nira stopped to sniff at the air, searching for the ruins. She smelled something old, a twinge of magic to the South. She took off in the direction of the scent and found herself in front of a massive stone wall, crumbling with age. She padded around the walls, finding an opening into the ruin and slipping inside. She found a spot near the statue of a wolf and laid down, curling her tail around herself. She wanted to scream and cry but found it impossible in this form. Forcing herself to focus, she willed herself to shift back to her two-legged form. The air around her rippled with her aura and she looked down to see her hands instead of white paws.

Her chest was tight and her heart beat viciously beneath her ribs. Nira sobbed loudly at the loss of her friend. A hole had been ripped open in her soul and she felt like nothing in the world would ever stem the flow of sadness. She pounded her fists against the cold stone floor until her hands bled. Why couldn’t she just be left alone? Why did everything she touched turn to shit? She screamed and cried to the skies until her voice was hoarse and exhaustion caused her to collapse against a fallen pillar. Her eyes closed and blissful darkness took her.

Nira opened her eyes to sunlight streaming through a hole in the ceiling. She was too warm, and removed her sweater, tying it around her waist. Her black tank top was soaked with sweat. She looked at her surroundings, the memory of how she got there trickling slowly to the forefront of her mind. She stood shakily and looked around for the opening she had come through the night prior. She found it and climbed through, tripping herself and falling flat on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs. She sat up coughing, trying to pull air into her already sore lungs. A sound in the trees startled her and she turned, trying to find the source of the sound. A figure stood behind one of the trees, and Nira’s heart leaped into her throat as she recognized the same flame-red hair she saw in the mirror every day.

“ _ Mamae! _ ” She called out. The figure turned and ran deeper into the forest. Nira struggled to keep up, her lungs burned with the effort of running. The figure stopped in the middle of a clearing and faced Nira as she reached the edge of the clearing. Nira stopped at the edge, taking in the sight of her mother. Without hesitating, Nira ran into the woman’s open arms. 

“Hush, da’len. You’re okay now.” She said warmly. Nira sobbed against her mother’s chest as she clutched her shirt in her fists.  _ This isn’t right, Mamae has been dead for seven years now.  _ Nira reluctantly pulled away from the woman and took a step back.

“Who are you? My mother has been dead for years.” The woman’s features shifted into that of a young man in his late teens. He smiled shyly at her from under the large brim of his hat.

“I heard your sadness. So much pain, fear, anger. I have to run, I have to hide. He cannot find me again. I came to help. I’m called Compassion, but before I was called Cole.” Nira collapsed to the forest floor. Cole sat beside her, idly twisting a blade of grass in his fingers. 

“I’m dreaming. This is the Fade. I guess I’m more out of it than I thought if I can’t recognize the Fade.” Cole turned towards her, his head leaned to the side with a confused expression on his face. 

“This is not the Fade. Not dreaming, I used a familiar face to talk to you. You miss her, mother, mamae, papae, brother, dead, so much death.”

“STOP IT! You’re a spirit, how can this not be the Fade?” Nira yelled. The spirit didn’t flinch as she yelled.

“He needs you, wants you to come home, why did she run? Where is she? Vhenan, come home, pleading, begging, hurting. But it’s not real. ‘Nira, this is-’ she didn’t get to finish. This isn’t real.” Nira covered her ears, begging Cole to stop. It hurt too much. She couldn’t handle it. She couldn’t handle the pain anymore. Cole placed a hand on her arm, pulling her from her self-destructive thoughts.

“Come with me Nira, I can help.” He stood and offered her his hand, helping her to her feet. Nira followed the spirit through the forest, trying to block out his incoherent ramblings. An hour later, the pair stood at the edge of the forest near her old house with Dorian, Bull, and Varric. Nira froze as she saw Solas talking with Leliana. His expression nearly broke her. She had to stay away from them. Thregan would kill everyone she had ever loved and cared about, just to keep some form of control over her. She watched Solas turn and get into their car, Abelas on his heels. Nira turned and ran back into the woods, trying to get as far away from her friends as possible.

She found herself in a small town in The Emerald Graves near nightfall. The one inn was still open, and she paid for a small, but secure room for herself, grateful for an actual bed, rather than a stone pillar. The innkeeper gave her a suspicious look at her wild and haggard appearance but offered her a small first-aid kit to care for her hands. Once she had cleaned and wrapped her hands, she fell onto the bed, instantly falling asleep. Entering the Fade, however, turned out to be a big mistake.

______________________________________________________________________________

Solas sat on the couch, his head in his hands. A rustling next to him made him manifest a large fireball in his hand, ready to strike. A young man in a very large hat sat on his heels on the coffee table in front of him. He quelled the fireball, recognizing the spirit of Compassion. 

“You’re afraid. White hair, black eyes, what’s happening to her? I know where she is.” The spirit spoke his thoughts aloud, a necessary hurt.

“Would that I could go to her, but I’m afraid she would just keep running. Will you watch over her for me?” He asked the spirit. Cole nodded and disappeared, leaving Solas alone with his thoughts.

______________________________________________________________________________

_ Nira went to her favorite spot in the Fade, a small cottage overlooking a lake, a vast forest behind it. She sat in the kitchen, looking out the window when the normally green-blue sky turned dark. Her appearance changed to reflect what she had physically manifested the night before, except for the black flames that now hugged her body like a corset. She went outside to see what could be affecting her sanctuary and found Thregan standing there, a menacing grin on his face.  _

_ “Hey there Nira, I like the new look. So, did you like your present?” He asked her, his tone laced in mockery. Nira narrowed her eyes at him. _

_ “Why? Why won’t you just leave me alone?!” She screamed the last word, a blast of energy knocking Thregan back a few steps. He laughed. _

_ “Why not? You screwed up years of planning by killing Corvus. It’s only fair that we ruin any chance of happiness for you and that dog you call a husband. Besides, she got in my way.” Thregan flashed behind her, grabbing her by the back of her neck and forcing her to her knees. _

_ “You won’t ever be safe again. No one you care about will be safe as long as you are with them. I will kill anyone who tries to keep you from me. So do yourself a favor and leave Orlais.” Nira elbowed Thregan in the stomach and ran into the trees. She could hear his maniacal laughter ringing in her ears as she forced herself to wake up. _

Nira sat up in bed, her heart racing and a sheen of cold sweat covering her, making her shiver. She cast her aura out around her, feeling for any traces of Thregan or Corvus. A sudden sick feeling hit her in the gut, nearly making her retch. Thregan was outside the inn and no one inside was alive. Her rage sparked around her as she went downstairs to face him.

Thregan was ever the same, but as a spirit, very different. He sneered as Nira calmly walked outside, her white hair flying around her face, her eyes and lips changing back to their eerie shade of black, and her veins brightly glowing blue. 

“Thregan, how nice of you to join me,” The triple timbre of her voice was level and calm, despite the anger rippling beneath her skin. She raised her hand and curled her fingers in a circle, a staff of Ebony wood appearing in her hand. The staff was carved with black flames reaching toward the large orb of onyx at the top. “I hope you’ve come prepared, I get bored easily.”

“I will rip your heart out!” Thregan screamed. Nira just threw her head back and laughed as Thregan moved to attack her. She tapped her staff on the ground and vanished, reappearing behind Thregan, sending a wave of lightning through him. He fell to his knees, panting. She set off several lightning mines under him, the last one throwing him in the air. The air escaped his lungs, pulling a wet cough from him, spraying blood onto the ground. Thregan roared as his skin split open and melted away, revealing the fiery body of the Rage demon he had become. Nira fell into a defensive stance as he tried to spit fire in her direction. She dodged, rolling behind a tree. She cast another lightning mine under him, to no effect.  _ Damn it!  _ She refocused her mana on the gray clouds above, pulling mist down into a focused deluge of water onto Thregan’s molten form. 

As he screamed in agony, he was forced back into his elven body and fell onto his hands and knees. Nira approached him, and knelt, a look of pure hatred in her onyx eyes. She grabbed Thregan by his throat and threw him against the wall of the inn, the sound of wood and plaster popping as he crashed through the wall. Memories she thought long buried surfaced once again, fueling her anger. Slashing her hand through the air with a scream, the little inn exploded into flames. Nira fell to her knees and tore at her hair as it began raining. Sirens in the distance caught her attention and she shifted back into her wolf form, running away from the destruction.

______________________________________________________________________________

Cullen and Leliana stood outside the remains of a small inn on the outskirts of The Emerald Graves. One of the Knight-Captains handed Cullen a clipboard, which he signed and handed back. Leliana turned to Cullen, a flicker of fear crossing her face before the spymaster let her stoic mask fall back into place. 

“Why would she do this? This doesn’t make any sense for her to hurt innocent people, Cullen. She… “ A black SUV pulled up to the crime scene. Solas stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to Leliana and Cullen.

“Solas, what are you doing here? There is nothing you can do, please, go home.” Cullen asked, pity coating his words. Solas cast him a glare before turning to Leliana.

“Leliana, please, tell me what happened.” He asked, sounding tired. 

“A report of someone being attacked came in right before receiving a call reporting the fire. Several witnesses reported seeing Nira check into the inn last night. We don’t know who attacked whom, all we know is that it appears that Nira started the fire. We found… several bodies in the building.” Leliana looked away from her friend, not willing to give voice to the current theory that was flying around.

“Did anyone notice the demonic presence that is all over this place? Specifically, that of a Rage demon?” Solas replied curtly. Cullen and Leliana looked at each other in confusion. “Obviously not.”

“Solas, do you think it was… “ Cullen started. The Commander ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Solas leveled his gaze at the Templar.

“Yes, Commander, I  _ know _ it was Thregan. Nira would not kill innocent people.” He spat. Solas had had enough of the Commander’s idiocy. He turned and began walking back to his vehicle when Leliana called out to him.

“Solas, wait!” He turned. “What can we do to find her?” 

“Are you asking me as a spymaster or her friend? One I will answer, the other I will not.” Leliana’s shoulders drooped as she let go of all the emotion she had been keeping in check. She let out a small sob before meeting Solas’ gaze.

“I’m asking as her friend, Solas. Please find her before Cullen’s men do. They won’t hesitate.” Solas pulled his friend into a hug. Neither of them was fond of public displays of affection, but Nira was in danger and possibly a danger to others. Leliana pulled away first, straightening her hood and wiping her face.

“I will do everything I can to find her. I swear.” Solas assured her. She nodded and turned back to the scene, leaving Solas to get back into his vehicle and go home.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nira ran back to the ruins in the forest. Shifting back to her elven form, she collapsed to her knees and retched into a bush.  _ All those people, why?  _ She laid across the collapsed stone pillar and cried for the innocent people that had died, just so Thregan could try and kill her. Her tears fell onto the pillar, shining silver in the scant light. She just wanted to go home, to feel safe with Solas again. She wanted to play chess with Abelas again. She wanted to play music with… Ahshala. Nira let out a piercing wail that caused several of the nearby wolves to howl with her as if feeling her pain. Her friend was gone. Not even Dorian’s Necromancy magic could bring her back.

A huffing sound made Nira turn and was facing a large black male wolf. She froze and cast her eyes to the floor, knowing not to look a wild animal in the eye. The wolf padded to her and laid in front of her. She tentatively reached out her hand and brushed the creature’s fur, amazed at the entire situation. She laid her head on the wolf’s chest and cried herself into sleep. 

She woke to the sounds of several small creatures growling and tumbling around in the leaves. Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of four wolf cubs, the larger black wolf sitting off to the side, watching them. Nira slowly raised herself into a sitting position, catching the attention of the cubs who happily waddled over to her, fighting for space in her lap. Nira laughed out loud before she could think to keep quiet. 

“On dhea, da’fens. Where is your mamae?” She looked around, trying to see if the mother was near. One of the cubs began tugging at her sleeve and growling. 

“Quite the fierce little one, aren’t you? I’ll find your mamae.” Nira gently lifted the cubs from her lap and stood, brushing leaves and dust from her clothes.

“Their mother died.” Nira summoned her staff and turned, only to face Cole who was perched on the pillar. “He wants you to take them, care for them, part wolf but not. You’re in pain, they help.” Nira looked at the male wolf, a sort of acknowledgment passing between them. The wolf stood and ran back into the trees.

“Cole, can you keep them here? Protect them? Please?” Nira pleaded. 

“Will that help you? I want to help, but you are dark, spikes of pain, and regret. Too sharp to get through.” Nira sighed.

“I know.” She let her staff disappear and walked away from Cole and the cubs. She couldn’t take care of anyone right now. Corvus was still out there, and until he was dealt with, she needed to stay away. To be alone.


	11. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus tries to trap Alas'nirelan in the forest and kill her. She's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that none of Part 2 or 3 have been Beta read. Thank you for all the love!

Solas was standing in front of the fireplace, sipping on a warm mug of cider, a generous amount of scotch added to it. The sight of the wreckage of the inn that Nira had been spotted at shook him. He considered Leliana’s words about the actions the Templars wouldn’t hesitate to use. He didn’t know if it would even work, her exponential increase in power far out-weighed his own. How he missed her. The subtle way she would calm him when he was upset. The way she would scrunch up her face in concentration while trying to learn a song. The sound of her voice as they made love, the way their auras met in perfect harmony. 

His memories turned dark as he saw Ahshala fall, the way Nira held her, and her sudden change. The way her beautiful green eyes faded to black, her plush red lips darkened, and her once fiery red hair to white. What had truly scared him the most was the way her veins had begun glowing blue as if she had consumed a massive amount of lyrium all at once. It had seemed like a wholly different person had emerged.

Solas took another sip of his drink, the alcohol burning like fire as he swallowed it. He wanted Nira home with him. He should have taken her into hiding when they realized Corvus had returned as a Vengeance Demon. His anger welled inside his chest, boiling to the surface and he threw his glass across the room, the crystal shattering against the wall next to the kitchen. 

“Ma’tarlin? Are you alright?” Abelas had been upstairs in the office, tracking leads on where Corvus could be when he heard the sound of breaking glass.

“No, Abelas, I am not. I fear for Nira, I just… “ He couldn’t finish his sentence when his voice cracked and the tears began to fall. Abelas walked around the couch to his friend and commander. Never had he seen him as broken as he seemed now. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, knowing the pain Solas was in. Solas reached up and clutched his friend's hand as his shoulders shook. 

“We will find her, tarlin. I swore an oath to protect you both, and I will not fail in that again. I have a few leads that need checking, come with me. It will help you focus. You know this.” Solas nodded and followed his friend to the garage. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Alas’nirelan quietly made her way back to the ruins that had become her home. The wolf cubs were romping in the leaves with Cole watching from the top of a rock that jutted out from the side of a hill. Nira wanted to name the pups, but Alas’nirelan hadn’t let her. She needed Nira hardened, there was no room for sentiment in what needed to be done. 

The whizzing of a blade past her ear made her look in the direction the blade went to see it embed itself in the head of an undead. Alas’nirelan summoned her staff, casting a barrier over herself. Cole gathered the pups in his arms and vanished with them, hearing Nira’s cry for him to help them. Alas’nirelan spun her staff and slammed it to the ground, casting several mines beneath the mounting number of undead that was heading in her direction. 

_ There’s too many! We need to get out of here!  _

**_Yes, Nira, I can see that. Can you see a hole to get through?_ **

_ To the left! Run! _

Alas’nirelan ran in the direction Nira had pointed out, an undead’s rusted sword grazing her arm as she bolted through them, casting lightning, fire, and ice spells behind her. 

_ You know we could always shift to our wolf, it would be much faster. _

**_And have you run us back to the city? No. We stay as we are until I can get us somewhere safe._ **

_ Alas’nirelan, I want to go home! Please!  _

**_NO! I’m keeping us safe now! You know this! Now stop talking and let me concentrate!_ **

Arrows whizzed past her head as she darted between the trees, heading deeper and deeper into the forest. The undead following them were quickly gaining on them despite Alas’nirelan’s speed. She stopped in her tracks in a dark clearing, a familiar aura seeping into the air like oil trying to mix with water. She knew this aura well and it sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Nira, my dear. How kind of you to join me. But you are not her, are you? Well, well. What is your name my pet?” The greasy voice of Corvus floated from the trees. Alas’nirelan spun in a circle, trying to find the source.

“I’m not your  _ pet _ , Corvus. Come out and face me, bastard!” A twig snapped to her right, revealing the tall figure of the demon that wore Corvus’ face. Alas’nirelan snarled as she cast another barrier and surrounded herself with mines. 

“Nira, stop this now.” He told her in a strangely calm voice.

“My name isn’t Nira. It’s Alas’nirelan. Get it right.” She spat through clenched teeth. She cast an Immolate and sent it flying toward the other mage, only to have him brush it aside like an annoying toy. He Fade-Stepped toward her, shattering her barrier like glass and body-slamming her into a boulder. Alas’nirelan stumbled back to her feet and swung the staff out, cracking the Orb against Corvus’ head. Letting the staff disappear, she summoned her Spirit Blades and began a melee fight, dual-wielding the bright blue swords with the proficiency of a Rogue. She spun the blades in her hands and fell back into an offensive stance. Fade-Stepping to the left, she managed to get around his barrier, putting Corvus on the defensive until one misstep, a stray leave in the wrong spot of the forest floor caused her to slip and his staff slammed into her ribs, knocking the air from her lungs. Corvus grabbed her by the neck and threw her ten feet from him, her back slamming against the trunk of a tree. She stood shakily, gathering her mana into a swirling vortex. Corvus narrowed his eyes at her and tried to lash out with a lightning bolt, only for it to bounce off the barrier of her mana into a rock and explode. Alas’nirelan fell to her knees, grasping her hair in her hands as the amount of power she had gathered became too much to control and flung her arms out with a scream, letting the power radiate from her in a massive explosion that leveled and disintegrated everything in a mile radius. Corvus had cast a powerful barrier around himself, blocking her power from killing him. 

Alas’nirelan rose to her feet, all traces of injury gone. Her staff sparked with power as she prepared to strike Corvus down, but he had vanished. She let her staff dissolve back into the Fade when Nira took the moment of distraction to take control and shift into her wolf. Alas’nirelan couldn’t control her in this form and she wanted to go home. 

Nira bounded over the ashes of fallen trees and rocks. Her heart ached at the sight of her beloved forest in such a state of destruction. As she ran, she took notice that the undead had disappeared. She neared the ruins, hearing the growling of her cubs. They were safe. She ran to the edge of the forest and waited. 


	12. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas'Nirelan takes complete control after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues. Lots and lots of tissues. Even I cried. Please don't hate me!

Part of the forest Nira and Solas loved had been destroyed. Corvus, in his rage, had tried to trap her in the ruins she had hidden in months ago after Ahshala died. The trap hadn’t worked and in her bid to defend herself from the attack, a quarter of the woods had been blown to the Void. Nira stood among the wreckage, weeping at the loss. Her white hair whipped around her in the wind and she looked up at the night sky to see storm clouds forming. 

Her Bond with Solas had been silent for days. They always could communicate with each other through it, but now it was completely silent and she was growing worried. Shifting to her wolf, she raced to the edge of the woods, hyper-aware of the Templar vehicles, fire and rescue, and other officials gauging the extent of the damage. She quietly slipped through the trees in the opposite direction, making her way to the edge of the city before shifting back to her elven body a few blocks from the apartment building she shared with her Bonded. 

She looked up at the balcony where Solas was often found staring out at the forest. He was there now and she wished she could go to him. She wished she could let him hold her again. Her already fragile hold on her emotions shattered as she shifted back to her wolf and howled in rage, heartache, and loss. She had barely turned to run back into what was left of the trees when a raven cawed at her from behind. She snarled as she turned back, only to find Solas standing there, his hands raised to show her he wasn’t going to attack. A small whine escaped her as she shifted back. 

“Nira, come home,” Solas pleaded with her. She closed her solid black eyes and turned away from him.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Alas’nirelan shrieked in the eerie triple timbre her voice had changed to, trying to close off her heart to the warmth of his voice. “NIRA WAS WEAK! I WON’T LET ANYTHING HURT HER ANYMORE!” The black flames surrounding her flared, making Solas stagger backward. 

“Vhenan, sathan. Ar lath ma, Nira, come home and we can fight him together,” He took a few steps toward her when he saw the first strands of her hair turn back to her beautiful red that he loved. Silver tears streamed down her face as he continued towards her, the flames receding and her eyes turning back to their piercing green. Nira collapsed against him, violently sobbing into his chest as the glowing Lyrium blue of her veins receded. Still, he held her. She caught her breath and looked up at him, gently placing her hand on his cheek. Solas closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. It had been months since either of them had felt any comfort. Nira had barely blinked before his mouth was on hers and their Bond sang with their love. 

Too soon, he pulled away to lean his forehead against hers when he took a sharp breath and looked down at his chest. Nira followed his gaze and gasped at the three arrows sticking out of his chest, directly through his heart. They had missed her chest by mere centimeters. A fierce pain in Nira’s heart burned like dragon fire and spread quickly through her as she felt their Bond begin to tear. She barely caught him before they both fell to the ground, Solas struggling to breathe as he began to choke on his blood. 

“Solas? Nononono, stay awake, please!” Another shock of pain spread through her and her hair began to lighten once again. “Solas, please don’t leave me here!” She looked down at his paling face as he turned to look at his hand, summoning his staff with what little strength he had left, The Orb of Fen’Harel attached and crackling with energy. Nira barely registered the people who were looking out their windows and coming out into the street. Solas turned back to Nira and smiled as his eyes closed and his chest stopped moving.

“Solas, don’t you dare! Wake up! Please ma’lath, wake-ahh!” Nira let out a piercing wail as she felt the last threads of their Bond shatter. She clung to his body, numb to the pain of the arrowheads cutting into her ribs. “Solas, please don’t go where I can’t follow. Tel’vara em ma’lath! Ma ghilana mir din’an, sathan,” She sobbed against his still chest. 

Alas’nirelan stood, her mana whipping around her like a vortex of dark energy. She looked to the direction the arrows seemed to have come from and saw a figure standing in the shadows of the building across from their apartment. One brave person tried to get near her when, without looking, she blasted him through the glass doors of a shop. Another shriek and her mana exploded from her in a shockwave of black flames, shattering every window in a two-block radius. The sirens coming towards them did little to stop her as she headed in the direction of the retreating figure.

A distinctive black and red SUV, marked with the Dradena Templars insignia, came to a stop in front of Alas’nirelan. Her black eyes focused on Cullen stepping out of the vehicle. As he shut the door, he looked past Nira to see Solas laying still in the middle of the road. His hand went to his side, unbuckling the leather strap over his weapon, immediately going on the defensive. He had been told of Nira’s changes, but to see them in person was a shock. Alas’nirelan cocked her head to the side, the metal of his weapon dissolving into glittering shards under his hand. 

“Nira, this has to stop! Please do not force my hand!” He yelled at her. She threw her head back and laughed without humor.

“Do you really think your Silence or even your Smite can stop me?! I have nothing left to lose! I will kill Corvus for this, Cullen. And anyone who gets in my way will pay the price! Now. Move.” The vortex of dark energy and black flame surrounded her once again, making Cullen step back in the wake of her power. Another vehicle approached and came to a screeching stop next to Cullen. Dorian and Leliana got out and scrambled to his side. Dorian gasped and covered his mouth with his hands as he saw Alas’nirelan, and Solas lying dead on the ground behind her. 

“Nira, my sweets, what happened? Who did this?” Alas’nirelan growled at the use of Nira’s name.

“Corvus happened, like always Dorian. Go home and keep out of my way. All of you. Do. Not. Test me.” Dorian sank to the ground at her words. Leliana gaped at her, not recognizing any part of her friend. Alas’nirelan glared at all of them. She gathered her mana in her hands as she heard Leliana scream at them to get out of the way, a second before she crushed both cars under the weight of her power. She calmly walked toward Leliana and stopped next to her shoulder, neither woman looking at the other.

“Who are you?” Leliana whispered. Alas’nirelan closed her eyes and sighed. 

“I am Alas’nirelan. Please take Solas to Abelas, Leliana. Despite what you may think of me right now, you are the only one I trust to do this. Goodbye.” Alas’nirelan shifted into a gray, silver, and black mottled wolf and darted into the trees. Leliana looked to where Solas still lay, silent tears streaming down her face for the loss of not only Ahshala but now Solas and Nira as well. She walked over and knelt next to her friend, closing his eyes and said a silent prayer to the Maker as a grief-stricken howl sounded from the forest.

______________________________________________________________________________

Abelas was still in shock. Solen and Ithelin had taken over as he sat at Solas’ desk, Leliana sitting across from him as she gave him the news of Solas’ death. It had to be a spell or an illusion. Solas, Fen’Harel, The Dread Wolf. His friend through centuries of war, standing guard while he lay in Uthenera for centuries more after creating the Veil. Gone. 

“Abelas? We need to find Alas’nirelan before she hurts someone. I don’t know what we can do to stop her, but with Solas gone, she is even more unstable than she was when… Ahshala died. Do you know where she may have gone to?” Abelas stared at her.

“Of course I know where she is. Do I trust the Templars enough to go there and not try to kill her? No, I do not. Solas didn’t, and neither will I. Now if you will excuse me, I have yet another funeral to plan.” Leliana stood and nodded respectfully, sharply closing the door behind her. Abelas picked up the item nearest his hand and threw it against the wall, shattering the frame of a picture of Nira and Solas. It was the picture he had taken of them the night of their Bonding. He had never seen Solas happier than when he was with Nira. Despite her shyness and reserve when it came to her past, she brought out the good in him. The man he had served when the Evanuris first rose to power and they still cared deeply for their people. He had smiled and laughed more freely with her, joked more easily. 

Solen had pulled him aside one night, worried about their friend. He had told Abelas that Solas had considered returning to Uthenera before meeting Nira. Abelas had spoken at length with Solas about that night. 

His cell phone rang with a number he didn’t recognize. He answered with a gruff, ‘hello’ before a small female voice answered.

“Abelas! Thank the Creators! You have to find me! Please, Nira is-” The line went dead before he could respond in any way. Fenedhis, he just recognized the voice on the other end. It had been Ahshala.

______________________________________________________________________________

Alas’nirelan stayed in her wolf form while she made her way to the ruins again. She had been unable to track the figure she had seen before Cullen showed up, distracting her. She growled in frustration. He had kept her from going after the person who killed… him. Neither Alas’Nirelan nor Nira could bear to even think of his name. She let out another grief-stricken howl before finding her ruins.

Cole was sitting on the stone pillar she had formed into a sort of bed for herself months ago. She didn’t shift back to a form she could speak in. She didn’t trust herself not to lash out at the spirit. She huffed at him, wanting him to move so she could lay down. He seemed to understand and hopped down, his dagger sheaths scraping against the stone. He still hadn’t spoken, just played with his hands as she climbed onto the pillar. Suddenly, his voice was in her head.

“ _ He’s gone, shredded Bond, shredded heart, hurt, pain, anger, hatred. But hatred at who? Friends, loved ones, all gone. But not. Not gone, Nira.”  _ She didn’t get the chance to respond before he vanished. What did he mean, not gone? 

_ No, do not go there, Nira. Hope right now is dangerous. _

**_What did he mean though? What if there is a chance?_ **

_ NO! We need to finish Corvus first. You know this. Corvus has played you in the past, you can’t let him do this again. Solas and Ahshala are GONE.  _

**_You don’t think I know this?! He was my BONDED!_ **

_ I know, Nira. I’m sorry. Rest now. We have a lot to do tomorrow. _

The wolf closed its eyes and slept a dreamless sleep, the sounds of the forest calming her.

______________________________________________________________________________

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to figure out where she was. It was too dark to see a foot in front of her. Her head hurt and she brought a hand to her head. Her hair was sticky. She felt around her, scooting back until her back hit a wall. She reached her hand up, feeling how far up the wall went when her hand found a small ledge to pull herself upon. Grunting in pain, she lifted herself from the floor and turned to face the wall. She found a window, and what she saw made her gasp. The sky was an oily green, barren black trees stood against the horizon like twisted black lotus stems. 

The woman felt along the wall, searching for a door handle or a lightswitch, anything to let her see more of her surroundings. Slowly shuffling her feet across the floor, her foot connected with something metal. She knelt, feeling around, and found what seemed to be an oil lantern. Her hand slid across the wooden floor until her hand hit a small box. She picked it up and shook it, hearing the sound of wooden sticks rolling around. Opening the box, she felt matches inside. Using her hands as a blind person would, she finally got the lantern lit and swung it around the room.

The first thing she noticed was the dark stains on the floor. Upon closer inspection, she found their color to be a reddish-brown of dried blood. She scrambled back to the window, the lantern rocking back and forth, threatening to extinguish itself. She reached a shaking hand out towards it and grabbed it, steeling herself to explore more of the room she was in. The walls were made of simple wood, and she wondered how she hadn’t gotten splinters in her hands before finding the lantern. Crossing the room, she found a door with a rusted handle that wouldn’t budge. She pressed herself against the door, willing it to give way and let her out, but to no avail. She kicked the door in frustration. 

She continued her exploration of the room. Some of the wood panels were rotting, others were molded over making her gag at the musty scent. In the corner opposite the only window, she noticed chains bolted to the boards, shackles for wrists and ankles at each end. The wooden slats they were bolted to seemed newer than those around it. She pulled on one of the chains, trying to free it from the wall and use it as a makeshift weapon should she need to defend herself, but the bolts held fast to the wall. Frustrated, she slammed the shackle in her hand against the wall, the sound echoing loudly around her. 

A sound from the door area of the room made her jump as the door creaked open and someone was thrown to the ground inside. The door slammed and she heard the sound of several bolts locking into place. There was no getting out through the door. The person who had been thrown in with her moaned in pain and curled into a ball. Their clothes were bloodstained, their hands were raw and bleeding as if they had been fighting a concrete wall. She walked over to them slowly, unsure if this was a trick on her captor's part. Kneeling, she placed her hand on the person's shoulder.

“DON’T!” He cried as she realized it was a man. Her eyes raked over him, and upon noticing his ears, saw that he was an elf. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I wanted to look at your hands. They are bleeding.” The man mumbled incoherently, sometimes in Common, sometimes in Elvish. She had trouble following his line of thought. She took part of the skirt she was wearing in her hands and ripped the fabric into several strips to wrap around the man’s hands. She had left the lantern in the corner by the chains, and stood to retrieve it. When she returned, she instantly recognized him and dropped the lantern, plunging them back into darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________

Abelas ducked under Islanil’s arm as the distraught elf tried to punch him. Abelas grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, immobilizing him. He had just told him about the unsettling phone call, and that he thought it was Ahshala.

“Atish, Islanil! Sathan, ma’falon!” Abelas yelled as his friend struggled in his arms. They sank to the floor of the living room, Islanil crying as he stopped struggling.

“Don’t do this to me, Abelas. Don’t give me hope. Please. I can’t… “ Abelas let his friend go as Ithelin and Solen walked in, their faces pale and somber. He stood and walked over to the fireplace, a nagging thought forming in the back of his mind. He turned back to Solen and Ithelin who had pulled Islanil onto the couch. 

“What if… “ Solen followed his train of thought to the same conclusion. 

“Only one problem with that, Abelas. Nira has his staff. How are we going to get it back from her?” he asked Abelas. 

“I’ll go.” They all turned to look at Islanil. “I know where to find her. Ahsh… She told me where she liked to walk in the woods last year.” With that, he stood and left the apartment. 

Islanil wrapped his coat around him as he walked, remembering when Ahshala had first come running into the hospital when Nira had been brought in. He’d felt like one of the Boss’s ice mines had gone off under him, freezing him in place. Her eyes, full of worry and concern for Nira struck him the most. It would be accurate to say that he had fallen for her right in that moment.

He rounded the corner and stared at the edge of the forest. Taking a breath, he stepped into the trees, ears perked, and listening for any sounds of Nira approaching. He walked for what seemed like hours when he finally found the ruins. 

“Nira? I know you’re here. Please, come out. There’s… “ He swallowed hard as he fought back his tears. “They… we… “ Islanil sank to the stone floor, sadness overwhelming him. He barely noticed a twig snap as Nira walked out of the trees, the flames around her dimming at the sight of him.

“What do you want, Islanil?” She asked, trying to keep calm. 

“I need Solas’ staff. Please, I can’t explain right now, please trust me. There’s a chance… “ Islanil didn’t get a chance to finish his words before Alas’nirelan flung her arm out, throwing Islanil against a tree. 

“No! There is nothing anyone can do! Do not do this to her! Do not do this to yourself! They are GONE!” She screamed, the vortex of her energy picking up leaves, dust, and small stones from the forest floor. She summoned the staff, slamming it to the ground, and creating a barrier over the ruins. “Go home Islanil. Don’t come back here.” Alas’nirelan turned and began walking back into the woods when Islanil’s cry of rage stopped her.

“ _ Harellan! _ I tell you there is a chance to bring Solas back and you tell me no?! What about Ahshala?! Isera is still in danger too, you realize! Would you put this pain on Abelas as well?!” He yelled at her, pressing against the barrier despite the pain it seemed to be causing him. Alas’nirelan pushed him back from the barrier, but he still fought against her. 

“Islanil, stop this!” Anger coursing through her, her flames flared and a black fireball formed in her hand. As she threw it towards him, Solen jumped from one of the trees and blocked it with his shield. He drew his sword as he stood, Ithelin and Abelas having drawn their bows on either side of him. Islanil reluctantly summoned his armor and his staff, not wanting to fight Nira. Solas would never forgive them if anything happened to her.

“Stand down, Abelas. I’m only going to tell you this once. Do not make me do this. Corvus needs to die for what he’s done to me. And I will not have anyone stand in my way. Not even you, my friend.” Abelas only drew his arrow back further. Alas’nirelan closed her glittering black eyes. “So be it.”

Alas’nirelan dropped the barrier around her as Ithelin and Abelas let their arrows fly. She blocked them with barely a flick of her wrist, rising on her toes to twist and swing her staff out, creating a string of lighting in front of her. Islanil sent a barrier up in time to block his friends from being hit. Solen had slipped to her left and swung his sword out, only for her to fling her arm out and catch his wrist before he struck, sending him flying across the ruins with a blast of mana. Abelas knocked another arrow and let it loose, catching her on the shoulder.

While she had been distracted by Solen, he had taken an obsidian arrowhead and coated it in a potent paralytic and Magebane. He knew it was a dirty trick, but they needed the staff, and more importantly, the Orb it carried. She turned to him, ready to strike when the fire around her went out, and she fell to the ground. Islanil ran over to Solen, while Abelas and Ithelin went to Alas’nirelan. 

“Abelas, don’t do this, please, falon.” He gently stroked her hair with a gloved hand.

“Nira, there is a chance that they’re alive. We need the Orb to hopefully find them. Let’s get you home, my Lady.” Abelas easily lifted her tiny frame, praying that the concoction lasted.


	13. Endgame Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas'Nirelan gets her hands on the person that held the bow. Leliana gets a moment with Nira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY GRAPHIC IMAGERY. I was listening to Where Is Your God Now? by Rok Nardin as I wrote this.

Alas’nirelan opened her eyes to a small room lit by a small lamp in the corner. She was laying on a simple cot, a halla-skin blanket over her. She tried to summon her mana to no effect. Whatever was Abelas had hit her with was still in her system. She tried moving her fingers and hands, but they lay still at her side. Her mouth felt like cotton when she tried to speak. The door to her room opened and she saw Isera walk in with a tray in her hands. 

“Hey Nira, I brought you some broth. You’ve probably got cottonmouth from the Void.” Alas’nirelan glared at her. Isera set the tray on the table next to her and opened a thermos full of steaming broth. 

“My name… is… “ Alas’nirelan tried to yell. Isera ignored her and poured a small amount of broth into a cup.

“No. You can pull that shit with everyone else, but I know Nira is still in there somewhere. Now, play nice and let me take care of my friend,” She reached over and held Alas’nirelan’s head up and helped her drink some of the warm liquid. “Nira, you should know that the boys were telling the truth. Abelas thinks that with the stone on Solas’ staff, we can find them.”

Alas’nirelan tried to ignore the words she was saying. She had watched Ahshala and Solas both die in her arms. They were gone. 

“Shut up! Esh’an ane darem haim! Esh’an din garal vhenas!” The triple timbre of Alas’nirelan’s voice made Isera shiver. 

“I don’t speak Elvhen, Nira. You know that. Now try to get some rest. Abelas said that the potion will wear off soon and he will be in to talk.” Isera stood and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. 

Alas’nirelan growled in frustration. She closed her eyes again, willing her mana to form, little by little. What felt like hours later, she finally felt it flood her body, letting it cleanse her system of the paralyzing potion. She stood on shaking legs and slowly made her way to the door. Testing the handle, she found it wasn’t locked and walked into a dimly lit hallway. Using her Fade Step, she darted down the hall, finding a door at the end that led outside, straight into the forest she knew like the back of her hand. She turned when she heard footsteps running toward her, seeing Abelas and Ithelin. She slammed the door shut and flew through the trees, escaping the people she once called her friends, people trying to give her hope. It was time to find the person who had held the bow that killed Solas.

______________________________________________________________________________

Isera shut the door and let out a sob. Nira was gone. Her friend who sang at the Litha festival two years ago, her friend that had brought Abelas into her life. She leaned against the wall next to the door and sank to the floor, her chest heaving with her cries. She heard footsteps approach, then arms around her. Abelas lifted her to her feet and held her against him while she cried. 

“She really is gone. I tried, I really did. Nira is gone.” Abelas leaned her head up to meet his golden gaze.

“We will get them back, vhenan. I promise. Whatever it takes. Come, you need your rest as well.” He took her hand and they walked down the hall to their room and slept. 

A few hours later, Ithelin roughly shook him awake, a fearful look in his eyes.

“Abelas, Alas’nirelan isn’t in her room. I thought you said it would be at least half a day before the potion wore off?” 

“It should have been! Fenedhis! We need to go after her!” The two men ran out of the room and down the hall, seeing the black flames of Alas’nirelan’s magic at the door. They wouldn’t be able to catch her before she ran back into the forest. Abelas could only watch as she slammed the door behind her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Leliana was pacing Cullen’s office, waiting for him to come in. Cullen came in carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a thick file in the other. He stopped when he saw Leliana standing in front of his desk, a furious look on her face.

“Good morning, Leliana. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” He asked as he walked around to the other side of his desk, setting the items down.

“You know very well why I’m here. Why did I receive word that you authorized your Templars to use whatever means necessary to apprehend Nira?” 

“Don’t play dumb, Leliana. You know as well as I do that the reports from the mages all stated that it was Nira’s magic that caused the explosion in the Arbor Forest! She’s become a threat and despite my personal feelings about her, I have a job to do!” He countered. He didn’t understand why she would fight him on this. 

“Cullen, she’s heartbroken! She lost her best friend and now her husband!” Leliana yelled.

“Why are you trying to excuse her actions? She put a man in the hospital when Solas died. She could have killed someone, Leliana! She belongs in-” Leliana rounded on him.

“No, don’t you dare say that she belongs in a Circle. You don’t get to decide that for her. Frankly, I’m surprised you’re even involved in this case anymore ever since the fiasco of losing half your men due to corruption!” Cullen slammed his fist into his desk.

“Damnit Leliana, you think I don’t feel bad enough about that?!” Cullen and Leliana stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

“Tell your men to back off, Cullen, before I have my agency take this case from you by force. And don’t think I won’t. Good day, Commander.” Leliana turned on her heel and stormed out, slamming his office door behind her. Cullen picked up a paperweight on his desk and threw it against the wall. He ran his hand through his hair, angry at Leliana for throwing the corrupted Templar situation in his face. He was angry at himself for not seeing it earlier. Taking a breath, he sat at his desk, going through witness reports of the day Solas died.

Leliana left the Templar building in a rush, two of her agents following behind her. She knew she would have to take over this case by force, no matter what Cullen decided. She needed to act quickly and she needed help. She pulled out her cell phone and called Cassandra.

“Cassandra, I need your help. I need your tracking skills, my friend.”

______________________________________________________________________________

The cabin they were in was dark, hardly any light coming through the small window from the oily-green sky. The woman sat on the floor underneath the window, staring at the man who had been violently thrown in earlier. She had tried to help him with his wounds when she realized who it was.

“Solas?!” He sat up and looked at his surroundings, his gaze coming to rest on the young woman who had called his name.

“Ahshala? Fenedhis! What is going on?” Ahshala shook her head and pointed out the window. Solas stood, a hollow feeling in his chest catching him off guard and causing him to cry out in pain. “No, she can’t-Ahshala, our Bond… it’s too much…” Solas trailed off, falling back to the floor. Ahshala knelt next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He shuddered against her touch and gripped his shirt in his fist, his other hand clutching his head. Their Bond had been shredded, the pain made worse as he realized where they were. 

“Sir, what happened? How did you get here?  _ Where _ is here?” Ahshala asked, her voice trembling slightly. Solas remained silent as he tried to keep his aura from lashing out at her. Ahshala gasped as she saw his eyes begin glowing a swirling silver tinged with red. This was a side of him she had never seen. 

“We’re in the Fade, Ahshala, with no means of escaping at the moment,” He grimaced as another wave of pain lanced through his aura. Ahshala gasped at the revelation. 

“But, how?” She asked, fear lacing her tone.

“Corvus. If I knew the spell he used, I could release us and get us home. Though I’m afraid any attempt to use my magic at the moment would only put you in more danger.” Ahshala nodded, not wanting to press him. 

“I don’t know how we were taken, but I know that his men were surprised to see me awake before being knocked out again and brought here. I found a phone and managed to get a hold of Abelas for a few seconds before they heard me. So there is hope, Sir.” Solas drew his legs to his chest and laid his head on his knees.

“Hope. Nira could be dead for all we know. What would I have to go back to if she is?” 

“It’s Nira, Sir. She has survived Corvus before, and I believe she can do it again. And my Islanil, he won’t rest until we are found, I know it.” Ahshala placed a hand on Solas’ shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, only to have him pull away from her and shift into a massive black wolf with six red eyes. Ahshala screamed and backed away as far as she could. 

_ “Peace, Ahshala. I’m not going to hurt you. The pain is slightly less in this form.”  _ Solas’ voice echoed in her mind. 

“What-who are you?” Frightened tears spilled from her eyes, her voice trembling as she spoke. The wolf turned its head away from her and closed its eyes.

_ “I am still Solas, Ahshala. But I am also Fen’Harel. I am sorry for the deception, lethallan.” _ Ahshala stood, slowly making her way towards the wolf. She reached a shaking hand out, placing it on his shoulder. Though she was not a mage, she could  _ feel  _ the agony coming from him, making her fall to the floor. She curled into a ball as her tears flowed freely. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Alas’Nirelan was forced awake by a familiar scent. A low rumble vibrated in her chest as she immediately recognized the scent.  _ Calpernia. _ Alas’Nirelan shot in the direction the scent was coming from. Images from that terrible night drove her need for vengeance. Calpernia was the one who had held the bow that killed… She stopped just on the edge of the forest. The scent came from someone stopped on the side of the road that led toward the Adamant Fortress Museum and University. Her eyes shone in the light of both moons, only serving to enhance her vision. She stalked silently through the trees, the scent becoming stronger and more unbearable. Calpernia was a red lyrium addict, which made tracking her that much easier. 

The woman was obviously in distress, she kept screaming at her vehicle. She had a flat tire. Alas’Nirelan flattened her ears and bared her teeth as she snarled and shot through the trees, taking Calpernia by surprise. She clamped her jaws on the woman’s arm and dragged her back into the forest that she knew better than anyone. Alas’Nirelan shifted into her two-legged form and faced the woman who had murdered Nira’s Bonded. 

“Hello, Calpernia. Do you know who I am?” She asked as if she were bored. Calpernia held her bleeding arm to her chest and glared at her. 

“Of course I know who you are, Nira.” Calpernia sneered her name. The flames around Alas’Nirelan flared. “Did you like your little gift from Corvus? He sends his-” Calpernia didn’t have the chance to finish her words. Alas’Nirelan fade-stepped to her and grabbed her by the throat, throwing her against the nearest tree. 

“Do not say that name to me, bitch,” She snarled through clenched teeth. Calpernia stood on shaky legs and laughed, wiping blood from around her mouth.

“Got under your skin a bit, that? He’s got plans for you, you know? Oh, just wait till he gets his hands on you again.” She winced and held her ribs, knowing that several of them were already broken. Alas’Nirelan closed her eyes and took a breath, calming the rage in her frayed aura. 

“Oh, my dear Calpernia. He will never get the chance again. Now, let’s have some fun, shall we?” Calpernia barely got her barrier up before Alas’Nirela struck. The Tevinter mage had summoned her staff and was immediately put on the defensive as Alas’Nirelan sent a column of flames over her. The tree Calpernia stood in front of cracked and began to fall, both women rolled out of the way as it crashed to the ground.

Calpernia sent up another barrier, flinging several immolation spells in Alas’Nirelan’s direction, the last one catching her on the shoulder. Alas’Nirelan hissed and flung out her hand, holding the woman in mid-air. Her aura visibly sparked around her, black, green, and blue lightning crackling in her free hand. Calpernia’s eyes were wide with fear as she was brought to eye level with Alas’Nirelan. 

“You took everything from her. From their friends, their family. All for a man who cares only for power,” Alas’Nirelan said as she searched the woman’s aura and blood for the red lyrium coursing through her system. Silver tears streamed from her eyes and flashed an electric green as she found it and  _ yanked. _ Calpernia screamed in pain as the foul substance was ripped from her body through the small blood vessels and pores. Blood spattered across Alas’Nirelan’s face as Calpernia coughed while she laughed.

“Kill me, it doesn’t matter. You will get to watch every one of them die!” It was Alas’Nirelan’s turn to laugh. Alas’Nirelan tilted her head to the side in mock confusion.

“Who said anything about killing you? Oh no. You’ll live long enough for Corvus to find you. You just might not be in one piece when he does.” She punctuated her words by fracturing one of the bones in her left leg. She let her fall to the forest floor where the woman tried to crawl away from her. “Did I say that you could go anywhere?” Alas’Nirelan formed a ball of black flames in her hand and shot it toward Calpernia’s other leg, burning her just shy of third-degree burns. Calpernia was shrieking at her in Tevine when Alas’Nirelan backhanded her and grabbed her hair in her fist. Her fury made her mana whip around her in a vortex of power, the veins in her neck and arms glowing brightly as she threw Calpernia into a clearing. 

Alas’Nirelan screamed in rage and grabbed her own hair in her fists as Nira’s torn aura flared in pain. Nira’s memories of being tortured and nearly having her Bond magically ripped from her surfaced, as did the spell Corvus used. She let her rage form into several small blue spikes in her hand and sent them toward Calpernia. Alas’nirelan felt Calpernia’s mana diminishing into the spikes that flew back into her hand and melted back into her skin.

“Tell Corvus that I will be waiting for him in Dirthavaren. Pray that he is willing to be merciful to you. If I see you again, I won’t be.” Alas’Nirelan left the now Tranquil woman as she shifted to her wolf and ran back into the trees, forcing herself to leave the woman alive. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Leliana paced the ruins of Din’an Hanin, waiting for Alas’Nirelan. She sat on a stone near the small fire pit that had been built and well used. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo of herself and Nira at The Graves after one of her shows. Nira had a glowing smile on her face, her arms around Leliana. 

Leliana wiped a tear from her face and quickly stood when the growl of a wolf caught her attention. She covered her mouth in surprise as she watched the wolf shift into Alas’Nirelan, who immediately dropped to the ground in pain, clutching her shoulder. Leliana ran over and knelt next to her.

“Nir-Alas’Nirelan, what happened?” Alas’Nirelan leveled her black eyes at Leliana, suspicion clouding them.

“Nothing that concerns y-ahh!!” She cried out as the adrenalin wore off and she realized that her shoulder had been dislocated, along with the burn from Calpernia’s fire. “Well, shit. This is rather unfortunate.”

Leliana undid her belt, pulling her weapon and holster off. She folded it twice and held it out to Alas’Nirelan. “Bite down and don’t electrocute me.” 

“I make no promises,” Alas’Nirelan replied as she took the leather belt and bit down as hard as she could. Leliana grabbed her wrist and lifted her arm in front of her. The women nodded at each other as Leliana pulled as hard as she could, hearing the bone pop back into place. Alas’Nirelan screamed but didn’t pull her arm away.

“Fen’Harel ma halam! Ava ma edhis! Pala!” She cursed after spitting out the belt. 

“Well, that was a bit rude,” Leliana replied, picking her belt up off the ground. She replaced her holster and belted it back around her waist. 

“What do you want, Leliana?” The Protection Program head stared at her for a moment before reaching into her pocket and handing her the photograph. 

“Just to give you this, and to warn you that Cullen has authorized his men to use whatever means necessary to apprehend you. I am trying to take over the case, but everyone is being difficult.” She stood and turned to leave.

“Leliana?” She turned around to see not Alas’Nirelan, but Nira sitting by the fire. She turned back around and sat next to her friend. It only took one touch to her knee before she was holding Nira while she sobbed. She knew nothing of magic, or Elven traditions, and did not know how to help her friend through her pain. Her visceral cries echoed through the trees and her body shook as Leliana hummed a song her adopted mother, Justinia, sang to her as a child. All too soon, she saw her friend’s hair begin to lighten and her arms begin glowing their ethereal blue. 

Alas’Nirelan stood before her black flames flared and burned the woman. “You should leave now, Leliana.” Leliana nodded and headed back the way she came. She got back to her car and decided to go to the training building all agents went to. It was well past dark and ten boxes of 100 rounds later when she left the firing range, having printed numerous copies of Corvus’ face and taped them to target sheets. Every single one was dead center.


	14. Endgame Part 2: Corvus' Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between Alas'Nirelan and Corvus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... things got a bit GRAPHIC. Sorry, not sorry.

Night was falling quickly as Alas’Nirelan stood near the statue of a wolf, idly spinning the Orb of Destruction in a circle in the air. The clouds overhead threatened rain as they rolled and thickened in the sky. She closed her eyes against the flare of pain in her aura, the Orb sparking a brilliant green with her emotions. Leliana had come to warn her that the Templars were moving against her and would detain her at any cost. Their petty abilities didn’t worry her. She would end Corvus one way or the other, even if it meant ripping Thedas apart. She was beyond caring at this point. Ahshala was gone and… Solas. She pressed her fist to her chest as her aura sent a wave of both physical and magical pain through her.

A flash of red magic caught her eye. As far as she could guess, it was about a mile away and coming toward her.  _ Finally!  _ She thought with a malicious grin. She cloaked herself in her magic as Corvus approached, several of his men with him and many, many Undead. At least he was going to make this fun. 

“Get my gift, Corvus?” She laughed. Corvus refused to respond, his violet eyes flashing an unearthly red. He and his men had stopped on the hill opposite her as their Undead army advanced on her. The power of the Orb coursed through her as she got a taste of how powerful Solas had been.  _ Fucking Creators,  _ was her only thought as she fell under the weight of the power of Fen’Harel. She barely registered the dozen or so arrows that glanced off her barrier. She slowly raised her eyes to her surroundings, realizing that as she had been adjusting to her newfound power, the Undead had surrounded her.  _ Well, time to play. _

She let her rage fill her veins and cast one of the most powerful Stonefist spells she had ever managed, leaving a significant crater in the ground. The Undead continued to attack, despite the near-constant fire and lightning mines she placed around her. She cast a few immolation and chain lightning spells, knocking some of them away from her when one with a sword caught her off guard and sliced her shoulder open. The Orb in her hand began glowing and she screamed as the wound sealed itself. Alas’nirelan cackled maniacally as she realized what had happened and began to add more power to her casts, quickly incinerating the last of the Undead.

Corvus’ men, his precious Venatori, began casting their own barriers. Two of them advanced and attacked simultaneously with ice magic that was quickly defended with Alas’Nirelans fire. These men were also each equipped with twin swords. It took next to nothing to keep the Orb next to her as she summoned a pair of Spirit Blades and easily defended herself against the pair. She quickly eviscerated each of them, letting the blades fade. Another man came forward carrying an enormous hammer that would easily crush someone like Alas’Nirelan, were she not channeling the power of an Evanuris. 

The gigantic man came rushing at her with his hammer raised in the air, screaming as he brought it down, only to have the weapon shatter into a hundred pieces as it crashed against her barrier. Alas’Nirelan gave him a toothy grin as she pressed a finger to his stomach and cast immolation, blasting the man 300 yards back in two separate pieces. Corvus snarled at her as he produced a medium-sized box for the remaining six men. They each took a red crystal and dropped it into a flask of what looked like normal Lyrium potions. Each of them downed the contents of their flask and hunched over as the red lyrium took control. All of them were ready to attack when the sound of approaching sirens and vehicles stopped everyone in their tracks.

______________________________________________________________________________

Leliana and Cassandra got out of their vehicle right before Cullen and his men pulled onto the plains. Cullen began walking toward Leliana when two unmarked black SUVs pulled up, letting out Abelas and the others. Dorian and Bull followed from Islanil’s vehicle.

“Well, now it’s a party!” Bull joked. Dorian gave him a scathing glare as he turned toward Leliana. 

“Leli, we can’t let them do this! This isn’t Nira! Please!” Dorian pleaded frantically. Cullen ran up to their group, flanked by four more Templars in full gear. 

“Leliana, get them out of here. I cannot have civilians involved in this. Please, I have a job to do, I’m sorry.” Dorian uncharacteristically stalked forward and shoved Cullen back.

“You will kill her! Kill Nira! I will not let you do this! She is hurt and angry. Anyone of us would be in her shoes. She just needs help, Cullen, not a Circle!” Dorian’s eyes flared bright purple with his magic. One of the Templars behind Cullen strode forward with his weapon drawn. Cullen placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Cullen, tell your men to stand down! I thought I made that perfectly clear last week! We don’t know what the-” Leliana’s words were cut short by an explosion a hundred yards away in the direction of Nira and Corvus. Abelas covered Isera with his shield while Dorian and Islanil managed to get barriers over Leliana, Cassandra, Ithelin, Solen, and Bull as chunks of debris began raining on them. 

“Templars, let’s move,” Cullen commanded once his men were on their feet. Dorian readied a bolt of lightning when suddenly he and Islanil dropped to the ground. One of the Templars still near the vehicles had seen what was about to happen and cast a Smite. 

“Dorian!” Bull yelled as he watched his husband’s magic fizzle out and fall. He rushed to Dorian’s side, helping him to stand while leaning on his staff. Solen rushed to Islanil to do the same. Once Dorian was on his feet, Bull rushed over to the Templar that had cast the Smite and kicked him squarely in the chest. The man slammed against the side of one of the Circle’s trucks and crumpled to the ground unconscious. 

“Iron Bull, stop! None of this is helping! We need to stop Alas’Nirelan and Corvus from tearing apart The Plains!” Leliana yelled at him. She turned to Dorian and Islanil. “Are you two alright? There are some Lyrium draughts in my car, get back on your feet and let’s go!” 

______________________________________________________________________________

The distraction of the Templars showing up only lasted for a few minutes. Alas’Nirelan’s elven hearing was better than humans and she was able to make out some of the arguing going on. One of the Venatori took advantage of the momentary distraction and hit Alas’Nirelan with a fire mine that exploded under feet, sending her flying across The Plains and landing against a cliff face near one of the wolf statues. Her head cracked against the stone, blurring her vision and the breath was knocked from her lungs as she hit the ground. She coughed harshly, trying to fill her lungs with air when another of the Venatori caught up with her. 

“Gotcha, little one!” The woman cried as she picked up Alas’Nirelan by her hair. The woman laughed as she dragged her across the ground, her skin tearing open on the rocks under her legs. Alas’Nirelan snarled and shifted to her wolf, taking the woman by surprise, giving her the opportunity to grab her by the throat and clamp her jaws down and puncture the carotid artery. She shifted back to her elven form and spat out the corrupted blood onto the mage’s corpse. The other Venatori slowly advanced, Corvus still standing behind them, his staff glowing with a large red crystal. 

“Turn around and set your weapons on the ground! Now!” Came Cullen’s booming voice from their right. Alas’Nirelan whipped her head around and glared in the Templar’s direction. Everything went eerily still as everyone stopped to assess the situation before the three remaining Venatori mages crumpled, Elvhen arrows sticking out of their chests. Cullen, his Templars, and Alas’Nirelan looked in the direction they had been shot from to see Abelas and Ithelin standing across the river, their black and silver armor glinting in the fading sunlight, holding their bows. Dorian and Islanil flanked them, their staves at the ready. 

Alas’Nirelan’s eyes darted from person to person, strategizing how best to take out the Templars and her friends so she could get to Corvus without interruption. Two of the Templars started toward her, each downing a Lyrium potion. 

“Do you really think that your meager abilities are going to work on me?!” Alas’Nirelan cried out. One of the men waved his hand in the air and flung his palm toward her to no effect. Cullen stood back about fifty feet and watched as one of his men cast a Smite on Nira, and watched it fail. Dorian and Islanil had been unable to stand under the weight of one Smite. 

Cullen kept his emotions in check and raised a hand in the air. “Ready men! Now!” He cried and brought his hand down sharply. Four of his best men all cast their own Smites at Nira. She felt the weight of their casts against her, nearly bringing her to her knees. She raised her head slowly and looked at Cullen with a smile he couldn’t read. He blanched as he realized a second too late what she was about to do.

Alas’Nirelan flung her hand out, sending Cullen’s men flying backward, landing harshly near their vehicles. 

“Get away from here, Cullen! You and your men! I told everyone what would happen if anyone got in my way!” She screamed as pain lanced through her. She didn’t want to hurt her friends, but they were trying to stop her from killing Corvus. Speaking of Corvus, he had been eerily quiet behind her.

She turned at the sound of a wet cough to see Corvus standing behind Ithelin. Blood ran from Ithelin’s mouth and chest as Corvus pulled his hand from Ithelin’s back, her friend’s heart in his hand. A stillness fell over the Plains as Corvus let Ithelin fall to the ground. Corvus looked back up at Alas’Nirelan with an evil sneer on his face. He nudged Ithelin’s body with his highly polished shoe.

“Pity, he fought well, for an elf,” Corvus remarked in a gravelly voice. Lightning began sparking around Alas’Nirelan as her vision went red with rage. She began making her way toward him, each footstep leaving black flames burning where she walked. Her barrier went up, glittering like silver in moonlight. She waved her hand, moving Ithelin’s body to where Abelas and Solen could get to him safely.

“You are going to regret that, old man,” Alas’Nirelan spoke with a calm she didn’t feel. More lightning cracks flashed around her as the wind began picking up, the clouds overhead growing fat with water. Corvus tried to send bolt after bolt of fire and ice at her, to no avail. Her barrier was fueled by her anger, and as long as he was still in this plane of existence, she would never feel anything else. 

Alas’nirelan snapped her fingers, a lightning strike appeared from nowhere, hitting Corvus’ staff and splitting it in two. Corvus roared in anger and pulled a sword from the scabbard on his hip. She summoned Solas’s staff, using it to block his strikes and counter his spells with her own. Thunder sounded overhead, just loud enough to be heard over the sound of their fighting. 

_ Nira had said something wrong. She didn’t have time to try and dodge Thregan’s ringed hand as he backhanded her. Her hand flew to her face and whipped back to him in shock that he would actually hit her. Nira stood and tried to run out the door when his hand snaked out and grabbed her hair. He spun her around and hit her in the stomach. _

Alas’Nirelan cried out in anger and pain as Nira’s memories surged through her mind. She blocked another undercut from Corvus’ sword, staggering him. 

_ She thought she had an hour of peaceful alone time while Thregan was doing a job for Corvus. She turned on the radio, finding a song she liked and began moving to the soulful sound. She gasped as the front door suddenly opened and Thregan walked in with Corvus. That night, he paralyzed her and cut fire runes into her calves, ignoring her screams the whole time. _

A blast of raw power exploded from Alas’Nirelan, knocking Corvus off his feet. He quickly recovered and threw a small dagger in her direction. It bounced harmlessly off her barrier, falling to the ground with a dull thud. She glanced down at the weapon and watched it melt into the ground. The clank of armor coming toward her stopped her from her next attack. Abelas drew his bow not at her, but at Corvus. He was trying to help her. 

_ One of Corvus’ servants had been trying to help her all night. She had left the downstairs bathroom window unlocked so she could try to escape. Corvus caught her in the act and had Thregan bring her to his basement. The older woman was strapped to the metal table, a red hue clouding her eyes as she groaned in pain. Corvus moved the sheet from her chest so Nira could see all of the sigils he had carved into her skin. Thregan told her that if she tried to escape again, that this would be her next.  _

Alas’Nirelan knocked Abelas out with her magic, moving him away from the fight. Corvus picked up his sword again, readying himself to continue the fight. 

“It’s a shame Thregan can’t be here, isn’t it?” Corvus taunted. Alas’Nirelan didn’t respond to the comment. She formed a black fireball in her hand, preparing to cast it. 

“You think you can kill me, Nira? Go ahead. Try. You're weak. You are nothing,” 

_ “... You’re weak!” Thregan yelled at her. She stood with her hands folded in front of her, her eyes cast to the floor. “You’re pathetic, not wanting to do a job for Corvus. You want to act weak and pathetic? Then I’ll make you weak and pathetic!” The sting of his belt biting into her back made her cry out. “Why did you have to make me mad? Who’s fault is it? Say it!” She refused, and the breath left her lungs as a rib snapped when the steel toe of his boot hit her chest. _

Alas’Nirelan’s breath came faster and her silver tears streamed down her pale face as she looked down at Corvus. Her eyes flicked up to her surroundings, seeing the fires that they had caused with their fighting. She doused the fireball in her hand and knelt, placing her hands flat on the grass beneath her feet. She drew energy directly from the soil, the rocks, the trees around them, finding the fires with her mind, and pulling the power directly to her. The fires slowly died, and her hands and arms began to glow with the power of the fires. 

_ She found the Belladonna in a cabinet while making dinner for Thregan. She prepared her plate first, then added the herb to his. Her heart pounded in her chest as she sat at the table with him. Had she added enough? Too little, and he wouldn’t sleep for long. Too much and she could kill him. She didn’t want even his blood on her hands. An hour later and he was dead to the world asleep on the couch. She bolted to his office where their safe was and pulled out her family’s picture and enough money to get across the border into Seheron, where she could book passage to Nevarra, then Ferelden. She was free…  _

All of the pain, all of the suffering Nira had gone through coursed through her like fire. She sauntered over to Corvus who had stood on his feet and fell into a defensive stance. She flicked a minuscule point of light at his sword, which grew red, then white with heat as it melted, then evaporated into nothing. 

“It is you that is weak. It is you that is nothing. And I will erase you from Thedas, along with your entire network. Not another soul will be harmed by you, or anyone from your organization. Shall we see how well you can finish burning, Corvus?” The deadly calm of her voice rose into a scream of anguish and agony as she let the fire flow from her, green lightning striking within the flames. She formed a sphere around him and poured her rage into powering it. 

“Nira, stop! Please!” She turned her head to see Dorian and Islanil, in defensive positions. She saw Isera running toward Dorian, a determined but frightened expression on her face. 

“Nira, we are just trying to help you!” Isera cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“NO! He’s the one who has to be stopped!” The fire left her fingertips as the whirlwind of her magic swirled around her, picking up dust and loose grass, pebbles, and larger stones that she sent flying at the two mages. Their barriers held fast. Turning her attention back to Corvus, she began shrinking the sphere around him until she saw his suit catch fire, and the first of his pained screams echoed over the field. Alas’Nirelan gripped her hair in her hands as the pain of a torn Bond overwhelmed her. 

Movement from her left caught her attention and she instinctively flung her hand out, throwing the person across the field. Solen landed on his back, the air escaping his lungs. 

“Leave me alone!” The veins in her arms grew brighter as her mana swirled around her. The sphere of black flames continued growing smaller, but Corvus was still alive. Her rage became too much to control and she fell to her knees, her arms outstretched behind her and her head flung back as an enormous blast of pure mana was cast from her, her eyes closed tightly in pain as she screamed. The flames around Corvus disappeared and he fell to his knees, only to still and see bits of himself peeling off and float away like ashes until nothing was left of the once-powerful Tevinter Mage. 

Alas’Nirelan’s magic continued to erupt from her in waves, battering against Solen’s shield, and Dorian and Islanil’s barriers. Leliana had bravely tried to get closer, but their barriers were failing. They needed to stop her, and quickly.

Alas’Nirelan’s screams quieted. Corvus was gone, but the anger, hurt, and rage were still burning in her chest like dragon fire. She held her hand out toward the Templar vehicles and sparked each of the fuel tanks, the ensuing explosions sending shrapnel in every direction. Her eyes focused on the wolf statue she had been standing next to not two hours before, and pain radiated through her aura. She flung a fireball at the statue with a cry and watched as it burst into small rocks and pebbles. 

Islanil covered Isera with a barrier, shielding her from the worst of the explosions. He could understand Nira’s actions. He hadn’t Bonded with Ahshala but had still lost her just the same. Lost her and two of his best friends because of Corvus. Lightning flashed from the sky, followed by a peal of thunder that left his ears ringing. He didn’t know how to stop his friend from tearing the Plains apart and killing them all.

Abelas was down on one knee, holding his arm to his chest. Nira had flung him hard enough to land on a rock, fracturing the same arm that had been injured in the car accident when Corvus had Nira kidnapped. Abelas could not fault her actions. He knew firsthand the pain of a torn Bond. Only for him, there was no one to blame, no physical thing to take out the rage on. So he had entered Uthenera to escape. Nira, however, was not immortal as they were. There would be no long sleep to ease her pain. They had to find a way to end this soon, or she would very well tear the entire continent to pieces.

Dorian had seen Leliana approaching and cast a barrier over her. She was trying to get close to Nira, maybe talk some reason into her. He had wanted to back toward the Templar vehicles when they had seen the first of them burst into flames. He couldn’t lose Bull. He couldn’t let Nira hurt him, she would never forgive herself. When Leliana and Isera had come running into the fray, however, he needed to do what he could to protect them. Nira’s cries were visceral. He wanted to go to his best friend and hug her, tell her that everything would be okay, but it wouldn’t. Solas was gone and nothing short of a miracle from Andraste herself would be able to stop her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ahshala and Solas jumped at the sudden cracking sound around them. The glass in the window shattered outward, and the wood around them began splintering. Solas felt the magic containing them die and fade into nothing. The door flew off its hinges, and Solas grabbed Ahshala to shield her from the shrapnel that was blown around them. He looked over his arm long enough to see a small rift appear in front of them and he grabbed Ahshala’s hand, urging her to run before it closed, and they were trapped in the Fade forever. The two elves jumped through the threads, hearing it snap shut behind them. They looked at each other, then at their surroundings, Ahshala instantly recognizing where they were.

“Sir, we’re home.”


	15. Endgame Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is weird in Thedas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who gave me advice, helped me through writers block, and stayed up way past bed time to help me get through the rougher parts of the story! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the absolute rollercoaster of events! Fear not, the epilogue is being written as we speak!

The shockwaves of Alas’nirelan’s blasts of power finally receded. Corvus was finally dead. Abelas stood on shaky legs, Solen leaning over Ithelin’s body. Dorian and Islanil leaned on their staves, letting the barrier around Leliana and Isera drop as their energy gave out. 

“Nira, it’s over. You have to stop, please.” Abelas pleaded. 

“Why should I stop? Everything I ever cared about died with him! Why should I care about anything or anyone else?! When Thregan was abusing me for all those years, who cared then?! I owe this world NOTHING!” The flames around her flared, setting several bushes around them on fire.

“Nira, my sweets, please! You need to end this before innocent people get hurt!” Dorian cried, his heart breaking again for his friend.

“I was the innocent one! So was Ithelin!” Alas’nirelan screamed. Her veins brightened as her mana swirled around her. Dorian and Islanil both downed a Lyrium draught and prepared to fight her. Solen quickly drank an Elfroot infusion, drawing his sword once more. Abelas began drawing his bow when the flicker of a familiar aura brushed against him. He turned and looked through the trees at the ruins Nira loved, his bow falling from his hands as two figures emerged from the edge of the woods. 

Leliana’s attention was drawn to Abelas when his bow hit the ground. Her hands flew to her mouth to stifle her sobs as she saw Solas and Ahshala make their way toward the weary group. Alas’nirelan followed her gaze to the edge of the trees and fell into an offensive stance upon seeing two people making their way toward Abelas. The orb above her cracked with power and spit the familiar green of Solas’ magic as she poured her own magic into it. 

______________________________________________________________________________

When they exited the rift, the sound of fighting reached them. Clouds of smoke billowed to the sky from several explosions. Ahshala was running ahead of him and stopped in her tracks at the sight of so many people on the Plains. He caught up next to her and scanned the field for Nira. He found her standing next to the river, her magic forming a swirling, protective barrier against anything or anyone trying to get close. He wrenched his gaze from Nira to see what had happened. Solen was kneeling next to a form on the ground, his shield scratched and cracked on his arm. He watched Solen stand and pull a potion from the pouch at his hip and down the contents. He drew his sword and rolled his shoulders, preparing to defend himself. Dorian was standing next to Leliana, and Islanil was leaning over Isera, barriers of protection around the four of them. He heard Abelas say something to Nira and Nira scream in response, his orb floating above her, giving her his strength and power. 

Solas watched as Abelas turned and dropped his bow as their eyes met. He heard Leliana gasp and choke back a sob as she saw him walking toward them. Nira met his gaze with an expression of fear, pain, and the smallest bit of hope. She stepped back a few steps as he neared. 

“Vin, ma’lath. It’s me.” Solas had summoned his battle armor while Islanil handed him his own staff and fell into a defensive position.

“No, I watched you die!” Nira’s heart painfully skipped and began pounding against her ribs. “You aren’t him!” The dark flames around her flared as she lashed out with a bolt of lightning that Solas easily blocked. The blue glow of her veins pulsed as her anger mounted. “STOP THIS! You are not real!”

Solas let his armor fade and walked slowly toward Nira. Her power was rising quickly, swirling into a near tornado, her white hair flying wildly around her. 

“Nira, I’m real, I’m here. Corvus was holding us in the Fade. Whatever magic he was using died with him. I’m here, I’m home, my love.” He kept his voice calm and level. Alas’nirelan snarled and lashed out again, hitting Solas, who clenched his fists against the pain of her attack but still kept walking toward her. Natural lightning struck as the skies opened to a torrential downpour. Alas’nirelan shrieked with rage as Solas got closer and flung another bolt of lightning at him, but her strike didn’t hold near the power it should have. 

“Ar lath ma, Nira,” he said softly.

“Stop it, I can’t do this again! You can’t be real. Whatever you are, please, stop,” Solas was near enough to touch her. Her power swarmed around them, shutting out everyone else around them. Nira closed her eyes and turned her head away from Solas, her heart still racing in her chest.

“Please just kill me, I can’t do this anymore.” Even above the roar of her power, her whisper still reached his ears. Solas shook his head and reached through the silver cloud of her barrier, feeling it shatter like glass. His hand found her face and he turned her head, making her face him.

“Nira, look at me, sathan. I love you.” Her solid black eyes met his as she leaned into his hand. Solas watched as her eyes faded back to the perfect emeralds he had missed, the brightness of her blue veins dulling with each second. 

“Solas?” Nira blinked rapidly, taking in her surroundings. 

“There you are,” he whispered, brushing a kiss against her forehead. He pulled back to see the white of her hair darkening to the fire-red he loved. She gasped sharply before they both collapsed to the ground, Nira sobbing against his black shirt. 

“SOLAS!” She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his, half-laughing, half-crying as he gripped her hair in his hands and held her to him. Their auras crashed against each other, the air around them crackling and sparking as each tiny thread wove together, the twisted and frayed ends healing before finding another thread to tie into. As the last strands fell into place, they once again felt their auras lock into each other. 

“Nira?” Solas and Nira pulled away from each other to see Ahshala and Islanil. 

Nira stood and threw her arms around Ahshala who held her back just as tightly. Islanil and Solas gripped each other’s forearms and embraced. Leliana slowly came over with Isera, and the four friends cried with unabashed joy.

“Alas’nirelan, she’s gone. I can’t feel her anymore.” Nira stated to the group. Leliana sighed with relief. Ahshala was pulled away by Islanil and Isera by Solen. Nira locked eyes with Abelas and she made her way toward him. Her eyes dropped to his arm and guilt tore through her.

“Abelas, I’m so sorry,” Nira sobbed, nearly falling to her knees before Abelas caught her in a crushing hug.

“There is nothing to forgive Nira. You have nothing to apologize for.” She nodded before turning her gaze to Ithelin’s body. She ran over and fell to her knees, clutching at his chest plate. After everything, death still surrounded her. 

“Ithelin, ir abelas! Ar ame abelas! Lanalin Mythal, sathan hartha’em! Bring him back!” She sobbed against the cold metal of his armor. Everyone was silent as Nira lamented the death of her friend. 

Nira suddenly found herself clutching clumps of wet grass and mud in her hands. Ithelin’s body had vanished from under her. 

“No!” She cried as Solas gently picked her up by her shoulders. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder as he held her. 

“Bull, amatus!” Dorian yelled, running toward his husband. “Oh Andraste save me, you’re…” He trailed off as he saw someone walking with the Qunari. 

“Mythal ema lanaste…” Solen whispered. Solas jerked his head toward his friend who had not spoken of Mythal since The Fall. He followed Solen’s gaze toward Bull and saw what had pulled the prayer from his lips. He softly pushed Nira away from him and turned her so she could see who was approaching. 

“ITHELIN!” Nira shrieked and ran at him. The flying hug she tackled him with sent them crashing to the ground. 

“Hey there,” he said as he lifted her from the grass. Nira still had her arms around his neck in a hug, her feet not touching the ground. He awkwardly hugged her back for a moment before she let herself drop back to the ground and wrap her arms around Solas. Bull was standing behind Dorian, his grey arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“I honestly do not know how much more excitement I can take,” Dorian said, his hand on his hip. Everyone burst into laughter. Nira looked around and found Leliana staring at something in the distance, her weapon drawn. “Oh, Andraste’s tits! Really?” Dorian exclaimed. Cullen was walking toward them with seven armed Templars. Nira shrank against Solas who pushed her behind him to protect her.

“Where is she Leliana? Where is Alas’Nirelan?” He tripped over the elven name. 

“Gone, for good. There is nothing more for you to do here.” She replied flatly, arching her eyebrow at him. Cullen was about to walk away when he caught sight of Solas and Ahshala. 

“Maker’s Breath, Solas? You’re alive? How?” Solas turned to face the Templar, still trying to hide Nira from him.

“Corvus used a spell to draw Ahshala and me into the Fade. It was an illusion made to feel so real that my Bond with Nira would be broken. Alas, with Corvus’ death, the magic he used faded, allowing Ahshala and I to escape.” He explained calmly. 

“And Nira? Where is she?” Solas narrowed his eyes at him. 

“She was not responsible for any of this, Commander. You won’t be taking her anywhere.” Solas growled at him, gripping Nira’s shirt behind him. 

“Solas, ma’lath, it’s okay.” She placed her hand on his arm. “Hi, Cullen.” Several of the Templars drew their weapons. Abelas and Ithelin drew their bows while Solen drew his sword again, Islanil casting barriers over them. 

Cullen rounded on his men. “Maker’s balls, put your weapons away! You’re all acting like this is the Dragon Age again! Forgive me Nira, I…” He gripped the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. Nira walked up to him, much to Solas’ protest. 

“Cullen, it’s alright. I’m sorry for what I put you through. I know you were just doing your job. There is nothing that I can say to make up for what I’ve done, I know that.” Cullen gripped his neck harder.

“Nira, as far as I’m concerned, you weren’t even involved. You weren’t yourself, you didn’t even look like yourself. I’m just glad you’re all right now. Go, be with Solas. I can clean up here.” He turned and walked with his men back to where the smoking remains of their vehicles were, Cullen on his phone calling for a cleanup crew.

Nira turned back to Solas with a small, shy smile. She took his outstretched hand and folded herself into his arms. “Let’s go home, ma vhenan,” Solas whispered to her as he leaned down to kiss her, the rain still falling around them.


End file.
